Angel Lovin'
by HookedOnDestiel
Summary: Destiel Slash. Dean, Sam and Castiel search for a weapon to kill Lucifer. Meanwhile Dean and Castiel grow closer and Sam over-analyzes everything while occasionally being an unintentional cock block. Takes place sometime after 5.10 Abandon All Hope.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Supernatural...or Castiel...or Dean...or even Sam... Of course if I did then it probably wouldn't be able to air on television ;-)

SPOILERS: _Takes place sometime after 5.10 Abandon All Hope_

ɋɳɠɵɭ ɭɷɤɩɳ'

҉҉҉ Chapter One ҉҉҉

Castiel was in the room. Dean felt his presence without fully understanding how. Sometimes he thinks that Cas just didn't put him back together quite the same, that perhaps he left something of himself behind… something more than his handprint.

Dean lies still wondering how long Cas had been there watching him sleep. While Dean always acts creeped out by this, on some level Dean knows that Castiel's presence holds his nightmares at bay. He brings Dean peace. On another level, Castiel makes Dean feel far more powerfully than he can bring himself to admit.

Dean rolls over and peers into the night, searching the darkness for the angel he knows is there. "Cas?" he whispers, not wanting to wake Sammy.

"Yes, Dean. I'm here."

"What's up?"

"You were having a nightmare," Castiel states in his normal, distracted voice.

"Exactly how long were you sitting there?"

Castiel looks away, not meeting Dean's gaze.

"Dude… that's creepy."

"So you have told me." Castiel looks back at Dean intently and even though he cannot clearly see his eyes in the darkened room, Dean knows that Cas is looking directly into his eyes. Dean shifts uncomfortably then sits up.

"So what brings you to the neighborhood? I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me sleep."

Cas tilts his head to the side studying Dean thoughtfully. Dean's eyes have adjusted better to the lighting and for a moment he could swear that Cas was thinking up an excuse. Castiel spoke slowly and calmly, "There's a town nearby that is rumored to be the current location of a weapon that might help stop the apocalypse."

"Do we need to leave right away? This is the first time Sammy has been able to sleep in a few days."

"It can wait until morning Dean." Castiel stood up and walked towards the bed and stretched his hand out.

Dean scrambled back, a terrified look on his face, "Cas! What the hell?"

"I was just going to help you go back to sleep," Castiel stated lowering his head with a hurt-puppy expression on his face.

"Dude," Dean said exasperated. "Don't do stuff like that without asking first! You can give someone the wrong idea."

"What idea is that, Dean?"

Dean couldn't help it. The moment Cas asked him about getting a wrong idea images flashed through his mind. Castiel reaching for his face… them leaning towards each other… their lips meeting… Dean pulling Cas onto the bed… It was kinda like the images he was faced with when he first learned of Chuck and found out about Wincest. Except for those images grossed him out beyond belief and these images… didn't.

"Dean?"

Dean jerked himself out of his wayward thoughts stammering "What? I wasn't thin- I didn't- What was the question?"

Castiel just tilted his head to the side and gazed at him thoughtfully, like Dean was some kind of puzzle to be taken apart and studied and then put back together again. Which is funny since Castiel might as well have done just that when he grabbed him tight and raised him from perdition and remade him.

Dean began to squirm where he sat on the bed. He opened his mouth, but was saved from whatever stupid comment he was going to say by Sam crying out in his sleep.

Sammy had been having nightmares about Lucifer taking control of his body. Dean met Castiel's eyes and tipped his head in Sam's direction. Immediately understanding, Castiel walked over to Sam's side and mechanically touched him on the forehead and Sam instantly stilled.

"How many times have you come in here and done that for me?" Dean asked, remembering all the times that his dreams had abruptly changed or stopped.

Castiel couldn't make himself meet Dean's eyes. He didn't like it when Dean was upset with him. He knew instinctively that Dean probably didn't really want to know the answer.

Peeking up at Dean sheepishly through his eyelashes, Castiel slowly took a breath then quickly states, "I have only done that to you six times."

"Six…but-" Dean thought of all of the times when he had been in the middle of Hell in his dreams and then suddenly wasn't. Sometimes he had woken up to find Cas there, other times he had slept soundly, dreamlessly or had peaceful dreams for the remainder of the night. _If Cas didn't _– "If it wasn't you all the time then who-" _Having Castiel enter mine and Sammy's room unannounced was one thing, but… what else could it be but another angel?_

"Dean, I am the only angel who has ever been present while you sleep."

"Then what Cas?"

Castiel knew that Dean would not let the issue drop at that. He swallowed nervously and averted his eyes, "When I am here your nightmares cease."

On some basic level Dean had suspected this, "So then why the six times?"

"The nightmares begin anew when I leave. I have had to use my grace to keep them at bay when I was forced to leave."

Dean decided to ignore the implication that Castiel spent all night, almost every night, watching him sleep. The fact that he was not entirely creeped out by this was something he did not want to explore.

"Are you sure that you want to sit up all night?" Dean asked, feeling guilty.

"Do you think I should stand?"

Dean chuckled softly. "Sammy kicks, but you can bunk with me if you'd like."

Castiel looked confused for a moment, but when Dean scooched over and held back the sheets, Cas walked over to the bed. Fully clothed, Castiel started to climb in.

"Dude, shoes?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Castiel looked down at his feet. When he didn't lean down to remove them, Dean prompted, "Take 'em off."

It took Dean about a minute of watching Castiel stare at his shoes to realize that Cas didn't know how to go about removing them.

"Can't you just angel mojo them off or something?" When Castiel didn't immediately respond, Dean got up and walked around the bed to get onto his knees and help Cas with his shoes. "Watch me do this so you can do it for yourself next time," Dean instructed, ignoring the fact that the only way that Castiel was going to need this particular skill again was if they did this more than once. Dean removed Castiel's shoes slowly, making sure that he could see the process clearly.

Dean looked up about to ask Cas if he thinks he's got it when he finally realized that he's almost eyelevel with Castiel's package. Standing up quickly, Dean gruffly asked, "Think you can do that by yourself next time?"

"Yes."

"'k." Dean looked at Castiel thoughtfully. _Might as well do this right._ "Stand up."

When Castiel got up and stood patiently in front of Dean, Dean leaned forward and divested Cas of his trench coat and tossed it onto the chair Cas had been sitting at earlier. Then he loosened Cas' crooked tie and gently pulled it loose before tossing it with the trench coat. Keeping his eyes studiously fixated on the task before him, Dean unbuttoned Cas' wrinkled white shirt then pulled it off and tossed it, missing the chair this time.

Dean glanced at Castiel's face. Castiel _almost_ looked unaffected by this treatment. If it wasn't for him quickly averting his eyes when Dean looked at him… _ I wonder what he wouldn't let me do to- _Dean cutoff the thought before it could fully form in his head.

Dean was tempted to stop there, but he had passed out in his clothes often enough to know how uncomfortable a belt could be. _Alright, just the belt, Cas can sleep with his pants on. Who knows what would happen if I took it __**that**__ far…_

Castiel watched Dean's hands, trembling slightly as they reached for his belt. Dean was too intent in his task to notice Castiel's quizzical looks. Fumbling, it took Dean about a full minute to undo Cas' belt and pull it loose. As soon as the belt cleared the last loop, Castiel's too-loose pants slid to the floor. Dean found himself holding a belt, staring at Castiel standing in front of him in just boxers, socks, and a t-shirt. They stood there for some time. Castiel looking questioningly at Dean who was staring down at Castiel's pants pooled around Cas' feet.

Castiel could tell that Dean was breathing heavier than usual, and Dean had been standing still for a while. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Dean's breathing so affected, even after a fight. When Dean let the belt slip out of his fingers onto the floor, Castiel asked "Are you unwell?"

Dean finally raised his eyes to meet Cas'. "Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought," he deflected. "Let's get some rest." Dean crawled into bed and again held back the covers for Castiel.

Castiel climbed in and laid down leaving no space between him and Dean.

_What is it with Cas and personal space?_ As Dean opened his mouth, fully intending to tell Castiel to scooch over, he instead found himself saying, "Goodnight, Cas."

Dean tossed the sheets over Castiel and situated himself, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep. His entire left side burned with awareness where Castiel's body touched his.

_Dude, I'm sick. It's Cas! He's a dude…well a dude shaped angel. That's even worse!_

_But wait. Anna was an angel…well not really. She tore out her grace so she could be reborn as human. Still she wasn't really human when he-_

_But…dude!_

_Stop thinking too much. That's Sammy's department._

Five minutes later, even more inappropriate thoughts flitting through his restless head, Dean whispered, "Cas. Angel whammy, please," he begged.

Without saying a word, Castiel gently touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, immediately sending him into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

҉҉҉ Chapter Two ҉҉҉

Sam woke up well rested to sunlight streaming in through the crack between the motel room curtains. Stretching, he rolled over and reached his left hand out to twist the clock between the two beds towards him…and continued to roll right off of his bed.

Looking up from his, new and undignified, position on the ground, Sam stared, eyes bugging out, at the sight in front of him. _Dean and Castiel are…intertwined? In bed together. And Cas' clothes are scattered around the room!_ He realized as his now fully awake brain took in the rest of the motel room.

Sam shook his head violently. Not that he personally had anything against Castiel, but Dean was the poster boy of hyper-heterosexuality. Sam thought back over the years, mentally cataloging all of Dean's past actions, looking for some sign of gayness. While he could remember a million times that Dean jokingly called _him_ a girl, he was having difficulty recalling any hints of Dean being attracted to men…a man...

_Dean's leered at practically every pair of breasts he's ever seen. Maybe I'm misinterpreting the situation. Yeah, Dean is virtually wrapped around Castiel, but…_

Sam recalls the one, and only, time that he and Dean had decided to get a one bed room and try sharing because they were short on funds. Sam had just fallen asleep when Dean had rolled over, flinging his arm across Sammy's chest. Sam didn't know who woke up first, but the next thing he had known, they were standing on opposite sides of the bed, both letting out squeaky, girly screams of terror, both trying to clutch the covers to their chests, attempting to add a barrier between each other.

Sam wasn't sure how long they'd stood there. But when they'd finally stopped freaking out, or at least reached a level of freaking out that allowed some control over basic body functions, Dean didn't say a word. He'd just grabbed a pillow and ripped one of the blankets out of Sam's hands and proceeded to spend the night curled up in the backseat of the Impala.

It had been like that for over a full month, Dean sleeping in the back of the Impala while Sam took the room. It stayed that way until Dean almost dozed off during a job. They didn't speak about it, but the next time they checked into a motel Sam had grabbed bags out of the car while Dean checked them in. When they were short on funds or there were only one-bed rooms available, they slept in shifts.

_Damn!_ Sam thinks to himself. _Just what we need, Dean and his angel on the outs. We can't afford for Dean to piss off Castiel or hurt his feelings. We need all the help we can get._ Sam decided to leave and go get breakfast. Hoping that the lack of an audience will help make the awkward waking up wrapped around his angel moment that Dean will most definitely have resolve itself less awkwardly.

He quickly writes a note for Dean after getting out of the shower. He doubts that it'll help much, but…

As Sam is about to leave the room, it occurs to him that it's possible for Dean and Castiel to oversleep and maybe still be asleep when he gets back. Just to be safe, as he heads out the door, Sam accidently (on purpose) slams the motel door shut before locking up and heading off in the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

҉҉҉ Chapter Three ҉҉҉

Dean jerked awake at the sound of Sammy slamming the door shut. _Bitch!_ Still half asleep, Dean looks over towards the clock and freezes.

He stares at Cas' face, mere inches away from his own. Castiel's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. _Huh. Who knew? Angels can sleep…or maybe it's just 'cause he's cutoff from heaven. I should make sure that he starts eating just in case._

Dean's eyes drift downward, looking at the sheets only partially hiding their tangled limbs_. Well…no way Sammy missed this._ Dean smirked to himself, imagining the floored look on Sammy's face. He wonders briefly what Sammy's mega-brain made of this situation. Dean catches sight of a note on the end table between the two beds. His right arm is already curved over Castiel's body, resting lightly on the small of Cas' back. He really should be more embarrassed about the way his body is intimately entwined with Cas.'

Dean considers trying to reach for the note, but he doesn't want to chance waking Castiel up. _Chances are the dude needs sleep_, he justifies to himself, unwilling to admit how much he was enjoying the closeness. Dean lies still, watching Castiel sleep for some time.

Castiel slowly wakes up on his own about 15 minutes later. Dean sees Cas' eyes start to open and he closes his own eyes and pretends to still be fast asleep. While Castiel doesn't appear to have any concept of personal space, ever after the countless lectures Dean has given him, this was taking things to a whole new level of weirdness.

Dean feels Cas stirring within his arms. He feels Castiel twisting slightly and expects him to break free from their embrace, but then Cas is twisting back towards him again and Dean can hear a slight rustling of paper. Dean still pretends to sleep even as he feels Cas' eyes bore into him, fighting the urge to squirm under Cas' intense gaze.

"Dean," Cas began in his calm, everything's normal, voice, "Sam's gone and he left a note on the nightstand addressed to you."

_Shit! Cas knows I'm faking._ "What?" he asks in a sleepy voice, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed.

"Sam left a note for you."

"What's it say?" Dean asks, faking grogginess.

"Dean."

"On the inside Cas," Dean smirked, eyes still closed. _Chances are Cas is just yanking my chain,_ he thinks amused. _He knew it was a note, after all, not just a piece of paper with my name on it._

"Dean," Castiel read with absolutely no inflection. "Went to get breakfast. Be nice to your angel…he crossed out that sentence…" Cas editorialized. "Remember Castiel has no concept of personal space. Play nice, Sam."

Castiel looks over at Dean concerned. Dean's shaking, his body jerking in sharp movements, tears streaming from his still closed eyes.

"Dean? Are you unwell?"

Dean opened his eyes and nodded but continued to shake uncontrollably. When he notices that Castiel's still concerned expression, Dean begins to laugh out loud.

"I fail to see the humor in the note," Castiel states, no longer concerned but admittedly confused.

_Wait for it._ Still laughing, Dean watches Castiel closely. Moments later his head predictably tilts as he studies Dean questioningly. _I lo-_ "It's just the little things Cas," Dean says cryptically, keeping the real reasons for his sudden giddiness unspoken. _I wonder what he would say if he knew that I'm making girly squeals of joy because I'm oddly happy to be cuddling with him and I…I loved the way he so blandly read Sammy's note…and the way he tilts his head…and the way he has absolutely no concept of personal space…and the way he has faith in me…and his absolutely ridiculous trench coat. _

Dean's laughing quiets and he just smiles happily at Cas, gazing into his eyes until he becomes aware of a bit of a growing problem. _Shit!_

Dean quickly pulls away from Cas and rolls away from him, trying to hide his not-so-little problem.

"Dean?"

"We'd better get up Cas," Dean says in the closest to normal voice that he can manage. "Sammy should be back soon and I wanna take a shower before we eat."

"Should I go?" Castiel asks.

"No man, stay." Dean turns around and faces Castiel, holding a change of clothes in front of him as a barrier, "We'll talk strategy while we eat."

Castiel nods slowly from his place on the bed, making no move to get up.

"Awesome," Dean can't stop the wide grin that breaks out on his face. "I'm just gonna jump into the shower."

Carefully keeping the change of clothes strategically positioned, Dean rushes into the bathroom and turns on the water before breathing a sigh of relief. _What's wrong with you_, he thinks, looking down at the bulge in his boxers. Dean jerks his boxers down and rips his shirt off over his head. He steps into the warm running water and reaches down to take care of the problem. Conjuring up images from Busty Asian Beauties, Dean begins to stroke himself. Less than a minute later the images have changed…Castiel as he first saw him, badass and taking a knife without reacting…threatening to throw Dean back in hell…tilting his head while studying Dean…the visible pain in Cas' eyes as he vowed that he would give anything to not have Dean have to torture Alastair…Cas swallowing nervously at the 'den of iniquity'…

Dean came hard with a scream, "Cas!"

Dean leaned forward, resting his forehead against the shower wall. Suddenly feeling a presence behind him due to years of heightened senses from hunting, Dean spun around to find himself mere inches from Castiel. "Huh? What…? Why are you in the shower with me?" Dean finally managed to ask.

"You yelled my name," Castiel stated calmly. "I thought you needed help." Castiel looked at Dean quizzically before continuing, "You do not seem to be in distress."

Dean actually blushed, and proceeded to turn an even brighter shade of red as Castiel's eyes slowly travelled downward, curiously following the blush spreading across Dean's skin.

Dean quickly clasped his hands over his privates.

"Dean?" Castiel meets Dean's eyes again, obviously seeking an answer to his previous, unspoken question.

"Spider! Uh…it was an… uh… spider."

"You have 'taken out' zombies, demons, ghouls, spirits, wendigo, and many other creatures, and you scream my name when you see… a spider?"

_Wow. Did Cas just do sarcasm?_ "Dude, you've been spending too much time around me," Dean deflects.

_Castiel just smirked. It was awkward_, Dean thought, _but it was definitely a smirk._

It was then that Dean finally noticed that Castiel was standing in the shower still wearing his t-shirt and boxers but only one sock and all were soaked and clinging to his skin.

Dean burst out into laughter. Momentarily forgetting his nudity, he held onto the wall. "Dude you're drenched."

Castiel looked down at his wet clothes. "Is that not part of taking a shower?"

"Yeah, but normally you do it without clothes on," Dean snarked without thinking.

"Oh," Cas said quietly, then instantly his clothes vanished. "Is this better?" he asked innocently.

Dean visibly swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. Fortunately the hot water was starting to run out and little Dean wouldn't have much of a chance of rising to the occasion before it got outright cold.

"Fine," Dean stated with forced calmness, "you probably should just take a shower too since you're already wet, but we'd better hurry. The water will be cold soon and there's no way in hell I want to try to explain this to Sammy."

Dean soaped himself down rapidly then handed the bar of soap to Castiel who copied his movements in an eerily exacting way. Dean didn't want to think about how closely Castiel must have been watching him. Dean rinsed off quickly then squeezed past Castiel after grabbing the shampoo. "Rinse off and get your hair wet," he instructed, pretending that Castiel hadn't just been watching him intently enough to easily copy his movements without prompting.

Dean and Castiel made short work of washing and rinsing their hair, but the water turned icy just as they were stepping out. Dean automatically jerked away from the freezing water, slipping on the bathroom floor and landing on his ass.

"Are you alright?"

_I must look ridiculous. Sprawled out on the floor with a bruise on my ass that is definitely going to make sitting a bitch._ "Only my pride is wounded," Dean says wryly as he climbs to his feet.

He grabs a towel off of the rack and quickly dries off before tossing it to Castiel. "Shit! Sammy's back," Dean frowns as he frantically tries to think of a cover story when he hears Sammy open the motel room door. "Where did you put your wet clothes?"

Castiel pointed to a wet pile in the corner of the room.

"Well we definitely can't wait for them to dry." Dean looks at his clean pile of clothes. In his rush toward the bathroom he had forgotten to grab everything. All they have in the room with them are Cas' wet clothes, what Dean slept in, and a pair of jeans and a shirt. With the way his penis has been exerting a will of its own, Dean figures that he'd better stick with the jeans. Right now he was keeping it down by allowing flashes of hell to go through his mind but who knows how long that'd last. _God, my life is weird. _Dean grabs the undershirt and boxers that he slept in and thrust them at Cas, "Here put these on. Something's better than nothing."

Castiel took the proffered clothing and lightly sniffed them. At Dean's raised eyebrows, Castiel calmly stated, "They smell like you," before awkwardly putting them on.

Dean tore his eyes away and put on his jeans and shirt. _Maybe Sammy won't ask. Probably just wishful thinking, but a dude could hope. At Least Castiel is wearing something._ Dean felt a slight stirring at the sight of Castiel in Dean's clothes…very little of Dean's clothes. _Shit!_ Dean adjusted himself as discretely as possible. _Just what I need…chaffing with an inappropriate boner and a sore ass._

"Come on, Cas. Time to face the music."

Castiel looked at Dean, head tilted with an unspoken question in his eyes as usual, but he followed Dean out quietly. As he's shutting the bathroom door behind him, a final thought occurs to Dean. _Shit. I could've just had Cas pop into the other room._


	4. Chapter 4

҉҉҉ Chapter Four ҉҉҉

Sam entered the motel room as loudly as he'd left. Dean and Cas were nowhere to be seen, but Castiel's clothes were still scattered around the room. Oddly Sam didn't notice this. He just figured that Cas must've teleported away when Dean inevitably hurt his feelings. Sam placed the bags from the diner on the table and tossed the keys on the bed. Sam didn't hear running water coming from the bathroom, but he figured that Dean might hide for a while if he was still pissed off or embarrassed, so after waiting only a minute or two Sam pulled his breakfast out of one of the bags and dug in.

_As glad as I am that I wasn't here for the scene of the millennium… what I would've given to have been a fly on the wall. Of course who knows if I'd've been safe from the fallout… maybe on the other side of the world watching the scene streaming live would have been safest._

Sam looked up as the bathroom door finally opened and Castiel walked out followed closely by Dean. Fortunately Sam didn't currently have food in his mouth because if he did he most definitely would have choked on it. Sam's jaw dropped as he processed the new information. Cas and Dean just came out of the bathroom together… Cas is only dressed in boxers and a t-shirt… and his hair is wet… and Dean's hair is wet… and they were in there for quite a while by themselves…

Dean can practically hear the wheels spinning in Sammy's head, but before he can even think of something to say, Castiel, angel of the frigging Lord, absolute master of vagueness, the dude that you have to practically drag every single word out of, offers Sammy an explanation, "There was a spider."

"Cas smote it," Dean lied smoothly after a momentary lapse. _Huh, I thought Cas didn't buy that baloney... Is he lying? _Looking into Castiel's eyes, Dean immediately reads that Castiel is aware of the lie. _ Yep. Definitely lying. I taught an angel to lie... I am so going back to hell._

Dean watches Sam for a reaction. Dean can tell just by looking at Castiel that he's lying. But Sam gives no indication of suspicion and then Dean's thinking that Sammy must not be quite as smart as he's supposed to be because he's clearly buying this load of shit that he and Cas are shoveling.

Looking at the bags on the table, Dean opens his mouth and Sam, assuming that he was going to ask about the pie, was all prepared to give a version of his usual 'when have I ever forgotten the pie' but was so completely stumped when Dean _**didn't**_ ask about the pie that Dean's actual question did not register.

"Dude, when-… I'm sorry – what?"

"Did you get something for Cas?" Sam was so floored by this question that even his demon-blood enhanced mega-brain was not able to formulate an answer. "Never mind," Dean went on, "if you didn't then Cas can just share mine." Dean said this calmly, like sharing food was an everyday occurrence for him and Sam was back to being bewildered.

There were only just the two chairs and Sam was already sitting in one of them so Dean grabbed the rest of the food, placed it on the empty chair, positioning it between the bed and the table where Sam was sitting. Dean sat down on the bed carefully and patted it with his right hand, "Here Cas. Let's eat."

Dean pulled out the food and split everything equally. Eying the spoon and fork, Dean decided that Cas would probably have more luck with the spoon, and took the fork and dug in.

Castiel sat down next to Dean, like right next to him, leaving absolutely no space between them.

Sam watched in disbelief as Dean continued to eat without making Castiel move over, only briefly pausing to instruct Cas to go ahead and 'eat up' before it got cold.

Fingering a bottle of holy water in his pocket, Sam considered possible explanations for Dean's bizarre behavior. Demon or angel possession, shape shifter, ghoul, Dean having actually grown up and as an adult is no longer a jerk (Sammy immediately crosses this _**possibility**_ off of his mental list as being a little too supernatural, even for their lives), some weird personality-altering disease, mental illness…

"Sammy," Dean says forcefully, catching his attention. "What the hell's wrong with your face? You look like your trying to pass gas."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The two brothers grinned at each other and Sam took his hand out of his pocket and went back to eating breakfast, all suspicion forgotten.

It wasn't long before Dean was pulling out the pie. "Sammy, you wanna slice."

"No, thanks. I want to head over to the library and drop off these books before we hit the road."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Cas has a case for us so Cincinnati will have to wait."

"That's fine. Cincinnati was a long shot anyway. I'll rush over to the library and be right back."

Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean's face and met Sam's eyes, "Perhaps you should look for information on the Sword of Baal while you are there. I was only able to find limited information on it. There is no library in Madison and as far as I could tell there is no place to facilitate the use of your computer. I had to use my powers to get the cellular phone to work."

"No internet connection…bummer," Sam said looking like someone had killed his puppy. "I'll dig up everything that I can find on it. Why don't you guys come pick me up in two hours?"

"Dude, just take the car. Cas'll mojo us and our stuff over to the car in about two hours. Give you more time to research."

Castiel looked at Dean quizzically. The last time he had tried to teleport Dean, and Dean had seen it coming, he'd stopped Castiel rather forcefully…something about bodily functions being impaired.

Castiel didn't even notice Sam take the keys off the table and leave. He was staring at Dean too intently to notice.

"Here Cas," Dean interrupted his thoughts, "apple pie. You'll love it." When Castiel didn't immediately take the small paper plate from him, Dean prompted, "Trust me."

"Of course I trust you Dean." Castiel took the pie from Dean and rested it on the chair in front of him.

Dean didn't cut himself a piece right away. He wanted to make sure that Castiel actually liked the pie. As much as Dean cannot imagine anyone _**not**_ liking pie, he doesn't want to force Castiel to eat anything he doesn't like.

Dean watched closely as Cas scooped up a small piece of pie with his spoon and squirmed as, eyes closed, Castiel opened his mouth and closed his lips around the spoon before pulling it slowly out. _Sammy naked... Wincest... Fuck! Castiel's making noises that should be illegal. Alastair… Hell… Dude is definitely enjoying the pie. But if he doesn't stop moaning and making that completely blissed out face I'm going to come in my pants. _Dean squirmed as his growing erection pressed painfully against his jean's zipper. _Chuck watching what's happening to me right now… Chuck reading my dirty blasphemous thoughts… Well that didn't help at all, _Dean thought to himself as images of Cas naked, writhing beneath him flew through his head. _I am so going back to hell…_

Dean bit his lip… hard enough to draw blood. Castiel opened his eyes at Dean's grunt of pain, catching Dean staring at his mouth.

"Dean," Castiel's voice cracked. Eyes fixating on the blood on Dean's bottom lip, Castiel reached forward with his right hand and lightly touched his fingers to Dean's lips.

"C-Cas?"

"You injured yourself," Castiel said softly, gruffly.

Dean's lips tingled where Cas was touching them. Without conscious thought, Dean slowly leaned closer into Castiel. He tore his eyes from Castiel's lips, searching Cas' blue eyes. Cas looked scared, but it was nowhere near the terrified look he had gotten when Dean had taken him to a 'den of iniquity' and there was something else there. A hunger... A yearning... Dean swallowed nervously… could it be that Castiel also felt desire… a desire for Dean.

Dean moved slowly, giving Castiel all the time in the world to pull away, to smite him, to mojo himself away. He turned himself more fully towards Cas and reached up, one hand grabbing the front of the t-shirt and the other travelling slowly up Castiel's back before threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Castiel's neck. Tugging gently, Dean pulled Castiel into a slow, tentative kiss.

Pulling back slowly, Dean again met Cas' eyes, but this time he was surprised to see fiery passion blazing in them.

"Cas?"

Castiel just looked at him. Unmoving. Eyes unwavering.

"If we- If I- Will this cause you to fall?"

"A kiss?" Castiel asked confused.

"You can fall from a kiss!" Dean immediately panicked.

Castiel snorted, "Not hardly."

At Dean's look of disbelief, he continued, "Dean I rebelled. I gave up everything for you and you think that a kiss will be what causes me to fall?" Castiel's disbelief poured out through his tone.

"You mean- but doesn't Go- Isn't this a sin?"

"Kissing?" Castiel asked again, and Dean could swear that Cas was teasing him for sure this time.

Dean growled at Castiel's pretended innocence. _Not that Cas isn't more innocent then most but damn. He's going to make me say it…isn't he? Goddamn freaking angel._ Dean squirmed under Cas' direct gaze.

"If we…uh- If you…" Dean glared at Cas, willing him to break down and answer Dean's unspoken question before thinking _fuck it_ and crashing his lips into Castiel's once again. _Dude can freaking stop me if he doesn't want this_, Dean thought before Castiel tentatively slid his tongue into Dean's mouth and all semblance of thought became all but impossible.

Castiel tugged on Dean's shirt, pulling him even closer. Falling back onto the motel bed together, they couldn't seem to get close enough.

Dean caressed Castiel's neck while gently gliding his left hand up and down Castiel's side.

Their kisses varied, at times frantic and hurried then slow and exploratory then gentle and passionate. All the while, they clutched at each other, desperately trying to get as close as possible. Dean pushed his left leg between Castiel's thighs, rubbing it against Castiel's erection, causing Cas to break away from their kiss, passionately moaning Dean's name.

Castiel gazed into Dean's eyes, his own eyes wide and glazed over with passion. "Dean," he gasped shakily as he rubbed himself against Dean's thigh.

"Cas…Christ."

"Don't blasphemy," Cas growled before smashing his lips into Dean's.


	5. Chapter 5

҉҉҉ Chapter Five ҉҉҉

Sam arrived at the library about 15 minutes before it opened, giving him time to think without distractions. To say that Sam had been surprised to see Castiel when he came back this morning would be a drastic understatement. Although he had left the note for Dean, he really hadn't expected it to make any difference.

He had been sure that Dean would've pitched a fit once he had woken up to find himself cuddling with his angel…not that Dean would ever in a billion years admit that Castiel was his angel. For some completely delusional reason Dean thought that Cas was doing all of this solely because he believed it was right.

What a crock! From what Sam knew of angels it was against their very nature to question. They were soldiers, designed by God intentionally with the sole purpose of following orders unquestioningly. Just as humans were basically hardwired to question, to be curious about the world around them, angels were hardwired to not question, to accept orders at face value.

Of course, angels weren't supposed to feel emotions either. Sam is fairly sure that Anna was wrong about that, unless by some farfetched chance the angels they had met were the exception to the rule.

Maybe angels did not feel a full spectrum of human emotions, but he'd seen Uriel express contempt, anger and even hatred.

Gabriel clearly had a sense of humor, twisted admittedly, but still he obviously felt mirth. Of course, Sam still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the Trickster was actually _the_ archangel Gabriel, he could not be more different from the angels they had met, not to mention the fact that he made Sam watch as he freaking killed Dean over and over again.

And then there was Castiel. Castiel rarely _showed_ emotion but Sam was 99% sure that he emotionally felt confusion and curiosity, about 98% sure that he felt worry for Dean (and even for Sam himself but mostly as an extension of his concern for Dean due to the proven negative impact Sam's death would cause Dean), and he was absolutely 100% positive that Cas felt affection of some kind for Dean. You do not just turn your back on your family, on heaven, and possibly even on _God_ without feeling _something_ for the person that you are trying to protect.

Sam stretched and glanced at his watch. The library would open in just a few more minutes. Sam also knew that his brother cared for his angel, not that hellhounds would be able to drag an acknowledgement outta Dean. Dean's practically allergic to the expression of feelings.

Still, as much as Sam's sure that Dean cares about Castiel, he still can't believe that Dean didn't throw a fit this morning. He can only imagine a handful of possibilities:

1. Castiel woke up first and teleported himself out of Dean's embrace and Dean didn't even know what had happened.

2. A slight variation on number 1 where Castiel used his powers to knock Dean out before detangling himself and also thereby keeping Dean in the dark.

3. Dean woke up first and managed to extract himself from Castiel without waking him up and decided that if he denied it strongly enough that it never happened.

4. Dean woke up, not necessarily first, and actually thought before jumping into action, remembering that Castiel is not only the angel who hauled his ass from hell but also the one who practically gave up his entire existence and even died for him…or the fact that Cas could smite his ass with one finger tied behind his back.

While Sam acknowledged that option 4 was admittedly possible, he considered it by far the least probable of the 4. Dean actually considering the consequences of his actions, maybe about a 1% chance of that ever happening, and Sam considered his evaluation of this possibility to be extremely generous. Number 3 was clearly also highly unlikely. Not that Dean didn't love that river in Egypt, but for number 3 to have happened, Dean would have had to panic quietly enough to not wake Cas.

Sam figured that options 1 or 2 were most likely. Castiel may not know much about humanity and their behavior in general, but he figured that by now Cas was well versed in all things Dean. Castiel was obviously very intelligent, he was just inexperienced and surely by now he'd learned enough to avoid that type of situation with Dean if at all possible.

Yeah, Sam decided. That's definitely what happened. Cas woke up first, analyzed the situation, and either angel whammied Dean before detangling himself or teleported himself free. Sam decides that he is more than satisfied with this conclusion, after all the difference between options 1 and 2 was just semantics.

Sam looked up to the sound of the library door being unlocked. Content in the knowledge that his brother's behavior now made sense once again, Sam headed into the library with a smug, self-satisfied look on his face and got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

҉҉҉ Chapter Six ҉҉҉

Dean and Castiel ground into each other. All thoughts of Sam and the apocalypse forgotten.

Out of breath, Dean ripped his lips from Castiel's and smirked at Cas' involuntary groan at the loss before leaning down to lightly drag his lips down Cas' neck and across his collarbone before sliding even further down to latch onto a nipple.

While Dean had considered what it would be like to be with a guy before, this was a first for him. Dean's experience with women was obviously vast; however when it came to men he only knew what he personally liked, and so when Dean had finally just gone for it, he had decided to just try things he normally did to women to see what worked for Castiel, and judging by the whimpers and moans coming from his angel, so far he wasn't doing half bad.

Castiel moved his hands, fisting one in Dean's hair while holding the headboard with the other. It was overwhelming. The sensations flowing through his vessel. It was little wonder that humans often sought each other out in this manner. But as much as he loved everything Dean was doing, Castiel wanted to taste him again.

Dean experienced a brief moment of worry at Castiel's insistent tugging on his hair. Was it too much? Did Castiel not want this? Was he scared like he'd been at the whore house? Of course the second Cas again met his lips, Dean's worry vanished and he groaned into the passionate kiss.

As they again writhed against each other, Cas allowed his lips to drift to Dean's neck, exploring him with his teeth and lips and tongue.

"Jesu- Fuck! Oh my G-" Dean bit off his blasphemous outcries, finally setting on chanting Cas' name over and over again.

"D-deannnnnn," Castiel stuttered as he felt himself nearing a precipice.

"It's okay Cas," Dean soothed, "don't push. Just let it happen."

Castiel cried out in his true voice before regaining control, shattering the light bulb in the lamp beside him.

The sound of Cas, experiencing an orgasm for the first time ever and the knowledge that Dean was the cause was enough to push Dean over the edge as well. He didn't even notice the bulb breaking or the pressure in his ears.

Dean and Castiel lay together, messy, spent, and utterly exhausted.

Panting heavily, Dean managed, "Cas…that was…just…WOW!"

Castiel just hummed in agreement as he contentedly burrowed his face into Dean's shoulder.

_I can't believe I just had one of the most intense orgasms of my life and not only was it with Cas, but we didn't even take off our clothes._ Dean looked down at Castiel, carefully, so as not to jostle him. Cas was lying against Dean, more relaxed that he'd ever seen him. It was more than just Cas wearing only Dean's boxers and t-shirt, every muscle in Cas' body appeared to be at ease.

Dean wondered at his own personal ease with this situation. Usually Dean would be out the door the moment after a girl had fallen asleep. Not that he wasn't into the personal contact that staying usually involved, relationships were just something that Dean couldn't afford and staying tended to give women the impression that it could be more than just a one night stand. Not that Dean hadn't thought about it before…staying and trying the whole relationship thing. The closest Dean had gotten to actually considering staying had been with Lisa. But, if he was honest with himself it had been more about Ben than him and Lisa. And with the way the world is, he couldn't just stop hunting and settle down. People needed him and Sammy to keep doing what they did…keep the monsters at bay. Even without a pending apocalypse there were enough baddies out there to keep them, and every other hunter on the planet, busy for a lifetime.

Dean knows that Castiel can take care of himself. He remembers the one, and only, time he slugged Castiel… _worse than hittin' a friggin' brick wall. Better be careful though and teach him how to use weapons and spar just in case his powers get any weaker or he…falls._

Just as Dean felt a wave of panic over that thought, Castiel flung his right arm over Dean and mumbled Dean's name in his sleep.

Dean closed his eyes, willing his brain to quiet. What was done was done and he might as well enjoy this pleasant moment while it lasted.


	7. Chapter 7

҉҉҉ Chapter Seven ҉҉҉

Dean woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. It only takes him a moment to realize who's calling, "Shit! Sammy."

Dean shook Castiel lightly, "Cas, man. Wake up. We fell asleep."

Castiel rolled over onto his back and groggily rubbed his eyes.

Dean got up and quickly grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand. He took two slow, deep breaths before answering the phone, "Hey Sammy," he said as nonchalantly and cluelessly as possible.

Castiel watched from the bed curiously.

"Really, it's that late already," Dean said in faked surprise. "Sorry dude. Me and Cas… uh… we were uh… watching a Dr. Sexy marathon and lost track of time," Dean figured that a lie his brother could mock him about is a lie that he'd be more likely to believe.

Castiel smirked at Dean's lie and it was more than enough of a distraction to cause Dean to lose track of the conversation with his brother.

"Huh?" Dean asked confused, realizing that Sam had asked him a question and was waiting, not so patiently, for a response.

"Yeah… um… tell you what. Why don't we meet up at that diner we stopped at on the way in? It's about lunchtime anyway."

"Great. See you there."

Castiel got up and immediately glared down at the boxers he was wearing. "This body is…uncomfortable," he settled on, looking like he wanted to smite something.

"Yeah, s'what happens when you don't clean up afterwards. Yuck," Dean looked down in the general direction of his cock. "We definitely _cannot_ go meet Sammy this way. Dude we're gonna be sooooo late. Come on. Let's hop back into the shower."

Castiel followed Dean closely as he headed into the bathroom. They quickly stripped and washed up in silence. Dean kept up a litany of horrible scenes in his head. As much as he wanted to be able to really enjoy showering with Cas, they didn't really have time. He totally lost control at Castiel's growl of frustration though.

Dean whipped around to see Castiel staring at his hardening penis like he wanted to smite it. Dean couldn't help it…he laughed…so hard in fact that he doubled over and had to grab onto Castiel's arm to keep from falling over.

Castiel growled again. "I fail to see the humor in this situation."

Dean, of course, only laughed harder, he stopped suddenly though when he heard the phone from the other room. "Shit! Sammy."

Dean grabs both of Castiel's arms and meets his gaze- Dean's sympathetic, Cas' accusing. "Sorry. I wish we had time to take care of this properly, but we're already late…again. Just imagine the worst things you can and it should go away."

Castiel's expression turned to one of puzzlement and he tilted his head.

_So freaking cute… I did NOT just think that! _Dean shook his head, dispelling the unwanted chick flick moment, trying to take control of his wayward thoughts.

"Bad thoughts Cas… just trust me it'll help." When Castiel still looked confused Dean prompted, "Being tortured… torturing… Sammy naked… Sammy saying yes to Luci…" Then Dean whispers, lowering his eyes, "Future druggie-you all defeated and broken." Then even more quietly, "Me knowingly leading you to your death." Dean bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and let his hands drop limply to his sides. Dean, keeping his eyes down, turned around slowly, taking deep slow breaths.

He felt Castiel's hand touch his shoulder as Castiel gently, but firmly, turned Dean around to face him. "Dean."

Dean didn't look up. He'd failed Cas and Sammy… it didn't matter that it hadn't happened yet.

"Dean," Castiel said again, his voice no longer gentle and coaxing but as serious and forceful as it had been when he had calmly threatened to toss Dean back in hell over a year ago in Bobby's kitchen.

Dean swallowed nervously then raised his gaze to meet Castiel's.

"It was **NOT** you. Even if Zachariah did not fabricate the entire situation, you prevented that path by reestablishing your connection with Sam. That world will **NEVER** exist."

"But what if it happens anyway. I killed you Cas!"

"From what you told me of the incident, I find it highly unlikely that my 2014 counterpart was not already aware of the fact that _that_ Dean was leading him to his death," Castiel stated calmly.

"What!"

"I have already died for you once Dean. What makes you think that I would not knowingly do so again?"

Dean was saved from deciding between trying to ignore, or attempting to process, the implications of _**that**_ when the water suddenly went cold and he let out a _manly_ squeal.

Castiel touched his shoulder and they were out of the shower in the blink of an eye and suddenly the water turned off. Dean heard his cellphone ringing from the other room. "C'mon Cas. Better get out of here quickly or Sammy will have a cow."

"I do not see what Sam acquiring bovine has to do with our making a hasty departure."

Dean laughed and pulled Castiel in for a brief kiss. "It just means he'll be upset," Dean explains. _ I'll never ever get tired of explaining these things to him. It's totally adorable…I did not just think that!_

Dean grabbed their discarded clothes off of the bathroom floor then leaned into the shower stall to grab the rest of their things.

A couple of minutes later they were packed, dressed, and ready to teleport.


	8. Chapter 8

҉҉҉ Chapter Eight ҉҉҉

Sam sits patiently in the diner, nursing a cup of coffee that had just been refilled for the second time. Pulling his cell out of his pocket, he watched the waitress walk away. She was hot, but reminded him a bit too much of Ruby, wouldn't stop him from taking a discreet glance or two though. If Dean were here he'd probably be going after her full speed ahead even through they're on the way out of town.

Sam looked away from the waitress and glanced down at his cell phone. He had a strong signal and no messages or missed calls.

Something was up with Dean. First Dean hadn't shown at the library. Then he'd taken longer than usual to answer his phone. Now Sam was sitting alone waiting for him to show at the diner that was only a few minutes from the motel if for some reason Castiel couldn't, or Dean would let him, teleport them.

Sam was starting to get worried. Yes, he knew Dean could take care of himself. Dean actually spent most of his life (if you don't count hell) taking care of both himself and Sam. And, provided he hadn't pissed him off enough to drive him away, Castiel was with Dean. Castiel could definitely take care of himself and would, in Sam's opinion, choose to die (again) before letting something bad happen to Dean if he could possibly stop it. So no. It wasn't like Sam was always worried when Dean's out of sight (like Dean's seems to be always worried when Sam's out of sight), but Dean being late…so NOT Dean.

Dean was safer with Castiel than he'd have been with anyone else, Dad included. But it wasn't like Dean to be late. Dean was like Dad on hunts. Single-minded. Obsessed. Determined. The only thing that ever got in between Dean and a case was the safety of others, more specifically, Sam's safety.

For Dean to not only lose track of time, but also admit to watching Dr. Sexy and now be late again was sooooo…just…_not_ Dean.

Sam reached into his pocket, playing with his phone while trying to appear unconcerned. _How soon is too soon to worry?_

While they could obviously take care of themselves, Castiel had been losing his powers and it wasn't just demons after them. Now they faced Lucifer AND angels along with the normal crazy stuff that made up the lives of hunters.

Sam took a moment to smile at the waitress as she filled his coffee again before she walked away. He needed to remember to give her an awesome tip.

Sam looked up past the waitress as the door opened and Dean finally walked in with Castiel following closely behind. He'd heard Dean bitch about how Cas had no concept of personal space, but it was just that, bitching. If anyone else had been that close to Dean, with the exception of hot chicks trying to get into his pants, Sam suspects he would react much more violently.

Dean slid into the booth across from Sam and Castiel predictably slid right in beside him, like _right_ beside him. Dean surprisingly didn't shove Cas over or lecture him on personal space…_maybe he's just given up on it?_

Sam looked at Dean expectantly, not saying anything, just waiting for an explanation on why they're late.

Dean grabbed two menus and thrust one into Cas' hands before opening his. He was starving.

Trying to ignore Cas' thigh pressed flush against his, Dean looked over his choices. After choosing, he closed the menu and slid it back into its place.

It was then that he noticed Sammy leaning back in his seat and staring at him like he'd suddenly grown a third head.

"What?" Dean squirmed under Sam's intent gaze but still trying playing dumb.

"What?" Sam shook his head and gave Dean bitchface #… well actually it was kinda a cross between #10 and #14. Dean guessed he'd have to add a bitchface #32 to his list.

"What?" Sam's face actually turned red, Dean had to fight back a snicker. "Dean first you didn't show at the library-"

"Dude," Dean interrupted, "I told you I was explaining Dr. Sexy to Cas and lost track of time."

"It's very complex," Castiel interjected helpfully.

"Sorry," Dean added, trying to sound sincere while squeezing Cas' knee under the table, reassuring the angel that he is definitely _not_ sorry in the least.

"While that is _definitely_ not like you," Sammy's voice dripped with skepticism, "that doesn't explain why you left me waiting here for over half an hour. What the hell?" Sam fingered the flask of holy water in his pocket. "If Castiel hadn't been with you the entire time I'd be running you through the ringer…holy water, silver, you know the drill."

Dean's mind was working frantically through Sam's rant. He wouldn't buy them losing track of time again. Random baddie attack probably wouldn't fly either. Dean gave Sam a rather condescending look and calmly lied, "It just took longer than I expected to pack every up and get here. Next time I'll be sure to call you every couple of minutes so you don't worry princess."

Dean jumped slightly as Cas' hand landed on his knee, giving him a reassuring squeeze as Dean had done moments earlier.

"It's ok Dean. I may be practically worthless but I do not need to be coddled." Castiel looked Sam directly in the eye before lying his ass off, "What Dean is trying to avoid saying is that he thought it best that I conserve what little grace I have left so we walked."

Castiel flinched when he saw Dean's darkening face. Cas' words too closely resembled those of Future!Cas. Under the table Dean grabbed Cas' hand, intertwining their fingers to lessen the harshness of his vehemently spoken words, "You are _NOT_ worthless. I never want to hear you say that again."

Cas opened his mouth to respond, but Dean continued, "You've done more than I could ever expect and even if you end up as one of us poor schmucks you are going to stay with us and not only will we get through this together but we'll also be better off having you around."

Castiel stared at Dean, eyes full of awe and tenderness. Dean felt like he was falling into Castiel's eyes, w_hy, oh why, did we have to have one of our epic staring contests in front of Sammy?_

Sam lightly cleared his throat as he saw the waitress coming back over.

Dean dropped Cas' hand and reached back for the menu, momentarily forgetting what he'd decided to order.

Sam ordered first, having decided quite some time ago…he'd had a long time to think about it. The disgusted look on Dean's face at his order of Caesar salad reaffirmed Sam's belief in Dean's eternal immaturity and the world made sense again.

The waitress looked at Dean, leaning over suggestively before noticing how closely Castiel was sitting next to him. Dean barely even glanced up, ordering a bacon cheeseburger, fries, milkshake, and a slice of apple pie for dessert.

"And for you?" the waitress prompted gently when Castiel did not immediately order.

"I do not require anything."

Dean jabbed Cas in the ribs with his elbow, "You need to eat something."

Castiel cocked his head, staring at Dean in confusion, "I do not yet require sustenance to maintain this vessel."

"I don't want to take a chance." Dean looked concerned momentarily before he shook it off and smirked, "besides, eating's not just about need."

Dean picked the menu back up and ordered a sampler of sides and another type of burger for Cas along with a slice of every other type of pie they had.

Dean smirked even wider at Sam's incredulous look, "What? Dude's never eaten before. Not like he knows what he likes."

Cas' eyes smiled at Dean even though his face remained stoic. He knew that Dean was just trying to share of love of food…particularly his love of pie. While he hated any reminder of his dwindling powers, Cas knew Dean was also right. He shouldn't use his powers when he didn't have to.

Without looking away from Dean, Castiel asked, "Did your efforts produce any results Sam?"

"Umm…Yeah a little. The Sword of Baal is said to have been lost around 100 years ago. The records are vague but it does appear that its rumored last location was near Destiny, Arizona. I did find out from the librarian that there's a local woman there who has an extensive collection of old records from the region. We may be able to find some more useful information from her."

"That's not much to go on," Dean commented, frowning slightly.

"I also found this," Sam laid a photocopy of a page picturing the weapon on the table where Dean and Castiel would both be able to see it.

Dean and Cas leaned forward, heads nearly touching as they peered over the sheet of paper. Dean turned slightly towards Cas, unwittingly brushing his lips against Cas' hair. Suppressing a shiver of arousal, Dean leaned back slightly so he could see Castiel's eyes. "Do you recognize the language?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, closely enough to cause Cas to shiver at the sensation of Dean's breath caressing his skin.

Castiel clenched his hand under the table. He never thought that it could possibly be so difficult to control his vessel. He'd like to blame it on being cut off from heaven but Castiel was a soldier and refused to inaccurately blame his waning powers for his lack of control. If Sam had not been sitting across from them, Castiel was sure he would have Dean pinned to the wall in an instant.

Dean smirked (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately), noticing Cas' clenched fist. Catching Sam's concerned constipated face, Dean feigned concern, "Cas?"

"It appears to be an ancient form of cuneiform."

Dean and Sam waited patiently as Castiel studied the words. Castiel mumbled to himself as he tried to determine the language the inscription was written in. Sam eagerly leaned forward, trying to understand Castiel's muttered words as he talked his way through the possibilities.

"Hey. Why's your guys' hair still wet?" Sam suddenly blurted out.

_Shit! Forgot about that._ "Only girls blow-dry their hair, _Samantha_," Dean snarked, hoping to piss Sam off enough to derail his train of thought.

"Not funny Dean," Sam glared as Dean smirked. Before Sam could realize that Dean's and Cas' hair should've already dried by now _without_ a hairdryer, the waitress came back with the appetizers and Sam snatched the paper out of the way before it could become covered in grease.

"Sam, can I see that paper again," Castiel asked as soon as the waitress left, ignoring the tray of food in front of him.

As Sam laid the paper in front of them, Cas decided to go ahead and share what he'd already deciphered, "It's definitely Akkadian, a language that developed from ancient Sumerian. The problem is that the meaning of one of the symbols evolved during the course of the civilization and there does not appear to be anything within the rest of the inscription to indicate a specific enough timeframe to determine the exact meaning."

"Wha-" Sammy began, only to be cutoff by Dean, "Hey Cas?"

Castiel turned towards Dean, opening his mouth, presumably to ask what he wanted, only to have a loaded potato skin popped into his mouth.

Castiel glared at Dean, but chewed the food anyway. Dean watched, amusement written all over his face, as Castiel's expression turned thoughtful and his head tilted slightly to the side, like he was analyzing the flavors and trying to decide if he liked it.

"Well?" Dean asked before grabbing one for himself.

"It is acceptable."

Dean raised his eyebrows at this, but kept silent.

Frustrated with the distraction from research, Sam cleared his throat, drawing Cas' attention.

"Sorry Sam," Castiel apologized. "What were you going to ask?"

"It's ok Cas. I know Dean's an attention hound."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not."

"Too."

"No-umph." Dean's retort is cutoff as Castiel stuffs a random appetizer into his mouth. "Na fai."

Sam jumps on the opportunity to steer the conversation back towards being productive, "Anyway. Cas, you were going to say something about the inscription?"

"Yes Sam," Castiel responded while still watching Dean. "It appears provide instruction for the use of the Sword of Baal against Lucifer in the form of a prophecy."

"So the word that is in question…I take it that it's important to the meaning?"

"Yes," Castiel finally turned away from Dean and pointed at the sheet of paper. "The word originally meant physically joined but later evolved. Its later meaning does not have an exact translation to your language."

"Okay. So let's ignore that possibility for now and see if we can make since of the inscription with the first possibility."

As Castiel opened his mouth in order to provide the entire translation, Dean slipped a jalapeño popper into his mouth. This time instead of chewing and analyzing Castiel immediately spit it out, "That burns."

"Okay so no jalapeños." At Castiel's irritated look Dean held up a ketchup-drenched french-fry. "Here this'll help." Dean held the fry against Cas' stubbornly closed lips. "Trust me."

Cas slowly opened his mouth, his eyes becoming heated as Dean's fingers brushed against his bottom lip.

Both jumped as Sam cleared his throat.

"Better?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Castiel nodded before reluctantly turning to face Sam again. "And it shall come to pass that when the physically joined one and the righteous man face the fallen while brandishing the Sword of Baal the end of the end shall come to pass with a single blow and all those who fought shall be restored."

"Well that sounds fairly straightforward. Dean's obviously the righteous man. The fallen would be Lucifer. Not too happy about the physically joined bit. I take it that's supposed to be Michael?"

"Yes but perhaps that part is not necessary," Castiel noted, knowing how much Dean hated the thought of being under someone else's control.

"Of course to test that theory I'd have to get close enough to stab Luci and I'm not sure it's worth the chance since the prophecy indicates that I'd be okay and that there'd probably be minimal collateral damage since Michael would only need to stab him once."

Castiel felt the need to show Dean how he truly felt about this idea, but he was fairly sure that he couldn't without giving his feels away to Sam. Castiel lied, "I believe I need to use the facilities," before disappearing before their eyes.

Dean and Sam looked around, and sighed in relief when they realized that no one saw Cas vanish.

"Maybe you should go check on him," Sam suggested after they had quietly waited for over 5 minutes.

"Sure," Dean jumped up immediately. It had been killing him, trying to decide how soon was too soon to show concern, and he vanished into the bathroom nearly as quickly as Castiel had.


	9. Chapter 9

҉҉҉ Chapter Nine ҉҉҉

The moment Dean stepped into the men's restroom he found himself being shoved against a wall while the door was kicked shut behind him. Immediately his hunter's instinct kicked in; however it only took an instant for his brain to catch up before Castiel's lips met his.

"Mine."

Dean whimpered at Cas' possessive growl. He arched his back, pushing himself slightly off the wall, straining to get closer to Castiel. He surprisingly found himself unembarrassed by his need for Cas _and_ by the needy noises Cas was wringing from him.

Dean had never felt such a physical pull towards another person as he felt for Cas. Funny thing was it wasn't even really new. He'd always been inexplicably drawn to Castiel. Sure the dude'd saved him from hell and you'd expect him to feel grateful or even beholden, but even before Dean had realized he was attracted to Cas he'd always drawn to him. Castiel grounded him, brought him a peace that he hadn't realized that he needed or wanted.

Dean shivered as Castiel slid his fingers through Dean's hair before yanking his head back and moving his lips down along Dean's jaw. Castiel peppered Dean with gentle kisses, nipping occasionally.

"Oh God, Cas," Dean moaned, then jumped as Castiel nipped hard. "Sorry," Dean apologized, immediately realizing the reason for the bite.

Castiel kissed the spot on Dean's jaw that he'd just bitten and continued to lavish that spot with attention until Dean squirmed away to slide slowly down Castiel's body, hands ghosting across his torso until they came to rest on Cas' hips as Dean knelt in front of him, eyes level with Cas' crotch.

Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips across the bulge in Castiel's slacks. He couldn't believe that he actually wanted to do this. There had been a couple of times as a kid where he had considered doing this for money to keep Sammy fed. Once he'd gotten down on his knees with every intention of following through but the second his hands had touched the front of the guys pants he realized he couldn't go through with it; he'd ended up just beating up the middle-aged man who'd propositioned him and taking all of his money.

Dean's hands trembled as they moved from Castiel's hips across his prominent hipbones and down towards the button of his pants. He decided that it was normal to be nervous. He wanted this to feel amazing for Cas and he wasn't really sure what he was doing.

Just as Dean managed to unbutton Cas' slacks and was about to start on his zipper the bathroom door burst open with a diner patron. The man barely spared them a glance before running into a stall and quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Dean! Cas! Get out here!"

Funner activities instantly forgotten, Castiel immediately bolted for the door with Dean only a couple of steps behind.

"Fuck," Dean swore as he took in the situation. It appeared that the entire diner staff and a couple of patrons were possessed.

"Maybe later," Castiel quickly whispered in his ear before going to confront the closest set of demons.

Dean was so shocked that he froze for a moment until Sam yelled out, "Dean! Behind you!" He seamlessly drew the demon killing knife, spun around, and thrust it into a heavyset man, the cook guessing by his clothing.

Figuring that Cas could handle himself, Dean rushed over to where Sam was cornered by five demons. He quickly concluded that the only reason Sam was still alive was because he would be of no use to Lucifer dead. Dean passed Castiel just as he shoved a demon against the wall, ending its existence in a burst of bright light.

_Damn that's hot._ Dean fought the urge to stop and continue watching Castiel as he faced the other 7 demons surrounding him. _Sammy. Need to get to Sam,_ he reminded himself.

By the time Dean reached Sam, he'd obviously figured out that the demons had been ordered not to seriously hurt him and had started to try to say an exorcism.

Under any other circumstances Dean would've found the sight in front of him hilarious. Sam was biting and kicking and hair pulling (in other words fighting like a girl) trying to get his mouth away long enough to recite an exorcism. Obviously with 5 sets of hands trying to cover Sam's mouth it wasn't going to happen, but it did have the positive side effect of distracting the demons enough that he was able to gank 2 before the other 3 caught on.

Sam and Dean started to inch towards each other while facing the remaining demons on their side of the room. They could hear Castiel still fighting but they could do nothing to help, not that he necessarily needed help but they had their own demons to deal with. As the demons more fully focused their attention on Dean, disregarding the unarmed younger hunter, Sam apparently decided it was a good idea to tackle one of them and was instantly thrown into the nearby wall, collapsing into a motionless heap.

"Sam!" Dean lunged forward, stabbing the demon and shoving its lifeless host off to the side so he could quickly make his way to Sam's side. Steps away from Sam, Dean felt his right arm being grabbed. Switching the blade to his other hand, Dean stabbed blindly behind him, leaving the knife behind as he felt it connect. He was at Sam's side in an instant.

"Sam?" Dean shook his brother gently trying to get him to respond.

"Dean!"

Dean whirled around at Cas' shout. The one remaining demon was approaching him quickly. It had possessed the hot waitress that had been trying to flirt with him earlier.

Dean's jaw dropped in awe as Castiel flung his sword across the room, embedding it in the demon's back.

In a flash, Castiel was at his side, hand reaching out to check on Sam.

Dean leaned forward, turning Cas' face towards his and catching his lips for a brief kiss. "Cas. You are freaking awesome!"

A tentative smile tugged at the corner of Castiel's lips, "Thank you Dean. You are… 'freaking awesome' too," he said awkwardly.

With no thought of his unconscious brother mere inches from them, Dean pulled Castiel in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

҉҉҉ Chapter Ten ҉҉҉

Sam woke up slowly. His head was splitting, his vision foggy, that was his only excuse.

The part of his brain that was most definitely _**NOT**_ in control fully intended to play dumb later as soon as he came to his senses, but against his will he found himself groggily sing-songing, "I see London, I see France, I see-"

Sam's brain caught up, quickly realizing that not only could he see Cas' underpants but that Castiel's semi-hard penis was straining against the fabric of his boxers fairly close to Sam's face.

Later Sam would insist that he had a perfectly normal heterosexual reaction to having a dick near his head, in truth he was slightly embarrassed by the girly squeal of horror that erupted from his mouth.

"Jesus, Sam!"

At Castiel's glare Dean meekly apologized, "Sorry Cas."

Sam stopped squealing, shocked into silence by Dean's considerate apology.

Nodding in acceptance of Dean's apology, Castiel once again turned his attention to Sam. "Are you injured?"

"No… but just- I would prefer it if-" Sam struggled, trying to think of a way to ask Castiel to put away his junk without sounding frantic.

Dean watched at Sam looked everywhere but at Castiel and finally noticed the problem. "Cas. Zip yourself up."

Sam's horror quickly faded as he watched Castiel struggle with his button. Cas had easily zipped up his pants but with the way he was struggling with his button you'd think he'd never even seen one before.

Dean let out a huff of amusement, "Here," he says as he reaches forward to help.

Castiel doesn't move his hands. His frustration is clear but he is clearly, if silently, refusing help. What ensues is a ridiculous scene of Dean trying to slap Cas' hands away so he can get to his button while Cas is slapping Dean's hands away so he can keep fighting with the button.

After about a minute of the pointless, silly slapping match Dean stops trying force and instead raises his hands to cup Castiel's face, lifting gently until their eyes met, "Cas." Dean waited until the anger and frustration drained from Cas' eyes before continuing, "It's okay. It just takes practice. You've done so much for me... just… let me help you."

At Cas' nod Dean again brought his hands to the button on Castiel's pants and deftly buttoned them, his hands lingering just a moment longer than necessary before he remembered that Sam was watching and allowed them to drop to his side.

"We'd better get out of here before the police show up."

"You're right Sammy," Dean looked back at their table disappointed to discover their remaining appetizer's covered in blood. "Guess I'll have to wait to introduce you to pie," Dean most definitely was not pouting as they headed out the door, Winchester men don't pout.

Castiel sneakily brushed his hand against Dean's as they walked behind Sam to the Impala. He felt a rush of…something at Dean's shiver. Arousal yes, but something else mixed in with it. If he had to put a name to it he would call it vanity. He was doing this to Dean with a simple, light touch. It made him feel more powerful than being an angel ever had.

"Sammy, wanna drive?"

"You alright Dean?" Sam looked concerned. Dean rarely offered to allow Sam a chance to drive, most likely due to the fact that A. Dean had an unhealthy affection for his car and B. 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole' means that if Sam drives Dean has to listen to Sam's music.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Thought I'd stretch out in the back for a little bit."

"Okay, sure. You got shotgun Cas."

"I don't understand. Why would I need a shotgun while you are driving?"

Dean laughed, smiling widely. "He means you can sit in the front passenger seat of the Impala."

"Oh."

Dean immediately understood Castiel's crestfallen look. Sam had already climbed into the Impala and was waiting patiently. With little possibility of being overheard, Dean spoke softly, "I know. But it's not like we'd get away with anything with Sammy sitting in the front seat." Quickly peeking to make sure Sam couldn't see their faces from his seat within the car, Dean quickly leaned forward to give Cas a quick peck on the lips. "We'll break in the back seat later," he smiled lasciviously before opening the front door for Cas.


	11. Chapter 11

҉҉҉ Chapter Eleven ҉҉҉

Sam and Castiel sat quietly in the front seat. They'd been driving for about an hour in complete silence, not like the content companionable silences Dean and Castiel shared, but an awkward one. The only sounds were the Impala's engine purring, the air conditioner blowing, and an occasional soft snore from Dean.

Sam fidgeted in the driver's seat. The silence was killing him, "So… Uh… How's your search for God coming?"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Obviously he hadn't found God, he would have told Sam and Dean as soon as possible. "I have not yet located him."

When Castiel did not offer anything further Sam decided to try again, "Have you given any thought on where you'll search next?"

"I was planning on examining Greece when my assistance is no longer required."

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Dean interjected. Castiel looked back over into the backseat, meeting Dean's sleepy eyes with his own confused gaze. "It'd be hard for us to get to you overseas if you lost your ability to pop back to us. I would prefer you sticking to the U.S. That way at least if you get stuck somewhere we can come and get you."

Castiel nodded his acceptance of Dean's request, but his eyes shone with unspoken gratitude.

"So where're we at?" Dean asked, changing the subject before it got too chick-flicky.

"'bout twenty minutes away from Destiny. Since it's so small I looked up the town to make sure there's a motel. I figure we can check in and then search for a place to eat."

"Sounds good to me." Dean sat up and leaned closer to Castiel. "You gonna hang with us tonight? If they don't have a 3 bed room or a cot we can get a second room." He quickly glanced over at Sam to make sure his brother wasn't watching before gesticulating his eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel stared at Dean in confusion, "Is there something wrong with your face?"

Painfully aware of Sam's now curious gaze, Dean squirmed in his seat. "Nothin'," he denied defensively.

"Your eyebrows were moving up and down," Castiel commented naively.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother reproachfully. When Dean stubbornly looked out the window to his side not responding, Sam continued sternly, "Tell me you are not considering trying to get the angel laid."

Dean squirmed in his seat. He knew what Sam was asking and while his plans did involve the defiling of _his_ angel it did not involve what Sammy was thinking it involved, "Ummm…no of course not!"

"'Laid'?" Castiel monotoned.

Sam blushed as he responded, "I'm just making sure that Dean isn't planning on getting you to pick up a chick at the bar or buy you a prostitute."

"Oh," Castiel paused before continuing, "He already took me to a den of iniquity." Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, "While I do cherish the memory I do not think that I would like to visit one again Dean."

Sam soundlessly mouthed 'den of iniquity,' his face twisting with revulsion as he realized what Castiel meant. "You already took him to one!" Sam squealed in horror, momentarily letting go of the wheel.

Dean reached across and grabbed hold of his baby's wheel, keeping her from going off the road. "Dude. What the hell? 'm never letting you drive again!"

Sam took control of the wheel again, immediately going into bitch-faced lecture mode, "Seriously Dean. A brothel. You took an angel to a freaking whorehouse!"

"Sam, _you_ may want to live like a monk but you need to accept that fact that _that's not normal_."

"He's an _angel_ Dean."

"So," Dean shrugged, "even angels have needs."

"Just because Anna slep-"

"Enough!" Castiel interrupted. He had no desire to hear about Anna and Dean's sexual encounter. Just the thought of it made his stomach feel unusual. "Dean knew there was a chance I could be destroyed when we faced Raphael in the morning and he did not want me to cease to exist without knowing earthly pleasure."

"Bu-"

"No Sam. Dean is not to be blamed in this. I chose to go with him despite my apprehensions and inexperience and I do not regret our actions."

"That was a great night, wasn't it," Dean genuinely smiled at the memory. "That poor hooker will never be the same."

"Eeeewwwww. _Too much information_ Dean." If only Sam wasn't driving, he would be sticking his fingers in his ears right about now, and humming…loudly.

"Whatever Sammy," Dean waived off his complaint, barely acknowledging him. "It's too bad too," Dean commented to Cas, "you could've lost your chastity to Chastity. Not many people who could say that."

Despite his better judgment, Sam found himself asking, "Wait, so you're still a virgin?"

Castiel tilted his head as he thoughtfully considered the question. Just a few days ago he would have easily answered no, but now that he and Dean had engaged in acts of a sexual nature he was not sure how to answer.

Dean watched, horrified at his growing jealously. Castiel hadn't had time to lose his virginity to Chastity before they'd been forced to get the hell outta Dodge and he definitely knew that him and Cas sure as fuck hadn't had sex yet. Had Castiel lost his virginity and not told him? Who the hell was it with? Another angel? Another human?

Castiel continued to consider his answer, unaware of the jealous rage boiling up within Dean. He knew that there were different ideas of virginity throughout history. Even now, in just this one state, there were multiple ideas of what type of sexual activity constituted a loss of virginity. When it came to magic, he knew who would be considered a virgin and according to _that_ criterion he was still a virgin, but he had reached sexual climax.

Dean was beginning to breathe erratically. His fists were clenched so tight that he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers. He could feel his face becoming red. The only thing keeping him from crawling into the back seat and wiping the memory of whoever the fuck had apparently decided to deflower Cas was Sam's watchful gaze. As it was, if his attention hadn't been almost exclusively on the road there was no way he wouldn't have noticed Dean's reaction.

"Cas?" Sam broke the unnatural stillness in the car, feeling guilty for apparently making Castiel uncomfortable, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Yes you do!" Dean ground out, no longer able to hold his tongue. "Who the hell was it!"

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam reached out, hitting Dean up the side of his head. "Cas doesn't have to ask your permission to have sex."

The brothers glared at each other (Sam of course glaring in short glances away from the road), neither noticing Cas' eyes widen, shocked at Dean's outburst. He reached out gently with his grace; he knew that Dean hated the thought of anyone reading his mind, so Castiel usually held back this ability. It had been difficult at first. Angels often used this power. It was faster and angels had no secrets, or so he'd thought. Since he'd begun to spend more time around Dean he'd gotten to the point where suppressing this power was second-nature.

He was surprised to find that Dean was jealous, but even more surprised by his own response to the knowledge that Dean was jealous. He felt powerful and excited and aroused.

They rode in tense silence until Dean snapped, "Why the hell aren't you answering?"

"You might as well just answer him," Sam sighed. "When he gets into this over-protective brother mode it's easier to just humor him."

When another couple minutes passed in tense silence and they were probably less than 5 minutes away from the motel when something occurred to Sam, "Cas?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Has anyone ever given you 'the talk'?" Sam asked in a gentle voice, hoping that Castiel would not decide he was making fun of him. He had assumed that a being as old as Castiel would know how humans had sex, but maybe that was an incorrect assumption.

"'The talk'?"

Dean huffed in annoyance, "Did God sit you down and tell you about the birds and the bees?"

"'Birds…and the bees,'" Castiel asked, clearly confused.

"Do you know what sex is?" Sam asked, jumping in before Dean could start up a litany of euphemisms.

"I am aware of numerous sexual activities, some of which are no longer even practiced by your civilization."

"Then answer the goddamn question," Dean ground out, jealousy overriding his curiosity at the second part of Castiel's statement, filing _**that**_ away for later.

"I was merely considering whether or not I would be considered a virgin by your standards. One of your…presidents decreed that fellatio was not in fact sex. There are many acts that different cultures consider sex but your culture seems to disagree on many acts that I would consider sexual in nature."

"Penetration," Dean spat out. "Have you penetrated or been penetrated by anyone?"

"Yes," Castiel answers simply.

"Who?" Dean growled.

Sam noticed Castiel's surprise at Dean's still-growing anger, but who wouldn't. He'd actually flinched away from Dean.

"Cas?" Sam prompted gently.

"I do not understand. Dean already knew this. Why is he angry?"

"I'm right fucking here," Dean shouted.

Sam and Cas ignored him.

"Maybe you should tell me what it is you think Dean knows," Sam stated calmly. "Because it's obvious he isn't thinking about what you're thinking about. What happened with the prostitute?" Sam hoped beyond belief that it was something innocent because if it wasn't he doubted he could find enough brain bleach and he was also afraid Dean was about to have a heart attack.

"Dean gave me money, told me not to order off the menu or give her a credit card, and the prostitute led me into a room. She kissed me and pulled my hair. She started unbuttoning my shirt and then she started screaming and we had to leave."

"Alright so you two did not have sex?" Sam clarified, stifling a laugh behind his hand.

"No. There was no penetration."

"So there's been someone else?"

"Who the friggin' hell was it?" Sam and Castiel ignored Dean's growl.

"Yes," Castiel replied, staring down at his hands. He no longer felt empowered by Dean's jealousy, in fact he was reluctant to continue this conversation. He did not understand why Dean would be angry. Was Dean upset because he had not vocally acknowledged that they'd had sex? He'd thought that Dean did not want Sam to know, at least not yet. He was having a problem reading Dean. Rage and jealously overriding nearly all thought coming from him.

"Alright," Sam made his voice as calming and encouraging as possible, "what did you and this woman do?"

"We kissed," Castiel began, feeling that correcting Sam on his incorrect assumption about gender was fundamentally unimportant.

Dean bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. His hands were getting numb from decreased bloodflow from being clenched too tightly too long. Maybe it would be better if Castiel never said the bitch's name. If he knew who Castiel had been with Dean might not be able to keep himself from making use of the skills he had acquired in hell.

"And?" Sam prompted when Castiel did not continue.

"We…rubbed against each other until we both ejaculated."

"Oh…ooooooohhh," Sam was unable to hide his surprise when he suddenly realized that Castiel had dry humped some guy. "Is that everything you did with him?"

When Castiel looked confused again, Sam clarified, "Of a sexual nature?"

"Yes."

_There was more than one!_ Dean didn't realize at first that the unearthly growl came from him. _There was more than one._ He had an unexplainable desire to mark Castiel in some way, to claim him as his own, _and_ to kill anyone who so much as looked at him.

"Was there anyone else?" Sam asked while chanting p_lease say no, please say no _within his head.

"No."

_No one else. What the hell am I? Chopped liver?_ "Oh."

"Dean?" Sam immediately noticed Dean's change in demeanor.

"If that's it, why you think you're not a virgin?" he asked Castiel quietly.

Castiel was clearly confused; however he instantly looked less wary having realized that Dean was no longer angry at him. "You said if I penetrated or was penetrated by someone would mean that I am not a virgin."

"At the risk of finding something out that I really may not want to know, what exactly penetrated what?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Our tongues penetrated each other's mouths."


	12. Chapter 12

҉҉҉ Chapter Twelve ҉҉҉

Sam parked the car, tossing the keys into Dean's lap. "I'm going to go to the office to get us checked in. You," Sam paused until he was sure he had Dean's undivided attention (well at least as undivided as Sam thought it could get), "apologize."

Sam glanced over at Castiel before exiting the car, "Don't let him bully you."

Dean and Castiel watched Sam go to the office in silence.

Dean squirmed, knowing Sam was right; he owed Castiel an apology. Fortunately Sam didn't know quite how right he was.

They sat in silence, the sound of crickets chirping the only sound. It was unusual for them, this awkwardness. Oh they'd had their awkward moments, but their usual silences revolved around just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm sorry," Castiel was the first to break the silence.

Dean was sure he'd heard wrong. He'd been a jerk. Castiel had no reason to be sorry and every reason to be angry.

҉҉҉ ҉

Sam stomped his way into the office. He couldn't believe Dean. First taking Castiel to a freaking whorehouse, peer-pressuring him into losing his virginity. And then when that failed, he goes and throws a tantrum when he thinks Cas managed to get some on his own!

Freaking typical.

҉҉҉ ҉

When Dean didn't immediately respond, Castiel apologized again, "I am sorry Dean."

҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉

Sam had learned that Dean could be overprotective at an early age.

Dad had drilled into Dean how important it was to keep Sam safe pretty much from the moment Yellow Eyes had killed their mom so Sam was most definitely used to the mother hen side of Dean's personality.

҉҉҉ ҉

"What in the fucking hell do you have to be sorry for?" Dean found himself irked by Castiel's apology.

Castiel was confused. He apologized because he knew that he had angered Dean, but he still did not understand why Dean was angry.

҉҉҉ ҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

As much as Sam was used to Dean swinging from encouraging debauchery to fierce protectiveness, _this_ was a whole new level of ridiculous. You'd think Castiel was Dean's little virginal underage sister by the amount of protectiveness Dean was showing, instead of an ancient, powerful being (even with his recent loss of abilities). While naïve, Castiel could obviously take care of himself.

҉҉҉ ҉

Dean saw Castiel's timid confusion and immediately felt a stab of remorse. He could kick himself for going into jerk mode again. _Good going Dean…give the angel a complex._ Dean shook his head slowly. "You have nothing to apologize for. Even if you hadn't misunderstood and had actually had sex with someone else like I was thinking, I still would've been outta line getting mad at you. You have every right to have sex with anyone you want to."

҉҉҉ ҉

_Dean had better apologize to Castiel and get his head outta his ass._

"Welcome to Destination Destiny where every stay is a date with fate."

_Of course how would I possibly know if he doesn't?_

"What type of room would you like?"

_It's not like Castiel would tell on Dean._

"Sir?"

_Hell, Cas probably doesn't even understand why I told Dean to apologize._

"Are you alright?" Sam jumped as the old woman behind the counter reached over and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Sam quickly realized the woman had been getting freaked out and faked a yawn, "Guess I'm more tired than I thought. Do you have any rooms available with 3 beds?"

҉҉҉ ҉

"I do not understand."

Dean bit his tongue, like physically bit it, before he could say anything stupid…again. Dean thought that it was important understand Cas' confusion but he also didn't want Cas to think he was mocking him. "I'm sorry," he restated simply. "You can have sex with other people if you want to."

"I do not understand why you are," Castiel paused before continuing, "giving me permission to have sexual intercourse with others."

҉҉҉ ҉

Easily accepting his lie, the elderly woman calmed down immediately. "I just got in. Give me a moment and I'll check," she added as she typed away at the computer.

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing she wouldn't see, but then noticed through the window that the parking lot did look surprisingly full. He had been too tense about the blowup in the car to notice when he'd come in. Normally these really small towns have a guest a week if that. He'd read online that the population was under 200.

"The few 3 bed rooms that we have are all currently occupied."

҉҉҉ ҉

"My point is that you do not need my permission."

Castiel sat eerily still. He did not say a word. Not that this was entirely abnormal behavior for him but Dean felt waves of irritation and disappointment rolling off Cas.

"I _would_ prefer it if you didn't but I want you to make your own choices."

҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉

"So are you normally this busy?" Sam asked. He considered the odds of the little town's hotel being busy having anything to do with the Sword of Baal incalculably low considering the fact that its location had been unknown for such a long period of time; however in their experience the practically impossible was a daily occurrence.

"Not really," she answered, "but every once in a while these religious types come here to pray or something just outside of town."

"Religious types?"

She shrugged, "For all I know they could be some cult, but they've been coming here since before I was born and they seem harmless enough."

҉҉҉ ҉

Dean didn't know what else to say; how to make the uncomfortable situation go away. He knew Castiel was mad at him but he didn't know why. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Castiel asked.

"Look Cas. I know that I screwed up. I shouldn't have gotten jealous. I don't even know why you'd want me in the first place. I'll understand if you decide you want someone better."

҉҉҉ ҉

"Right now it looks like we have 1 room with 2 beds and 2 rooms with 1 bed. We also have a cot available. What would you like?"

Sam thought it over. Dean would love for him to get at least 2 rooms, but with the way he was acting around Castiel maybe it would be better for him to keep an eye on them. "I'll take the 2 bed room and the cot."

҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉

"Dean, you're the only one I have ever wanted, the only one that I trust enough. Before you I did not even know how desire felt."

Dean snorted in disbelief, "Then why did you let me take you to the whorehouse?"

"I have never wished to explore share such an intimate act with anyone else," Castiel reiterated. "It was your idea to go there. It seemed important to you that I have the experience."

"Cas, you should let me know if I try to make you do something you don't want to…but you're the only one that I want now too." Keeping his hands out of Cas' view, Dean quickly touched the front of his pants. _Yep…dick still present and accounted for. Haven't grown a vagina yet._

Dean leaned over to pull Castiel into a kiss, hoping to put the chick flick moment behind them before it could get any sappier.


	13. Chapter 13

҉҉҉ Chapter Thirteen ҉҉҉

Dean lay awake, tense. He was beginning to think that Sam would never fall into a deep sleep. He'd been laying there quietly, pretending to be asleep for what felt like hours, and was more likely than not just under an hour.

Sam had fallen asleep fairly quickly, but he kept tossing and turning enough that Dean was afraid of waking him.

Dean's eyes darted across the room as he heard the cot squeak in protest. He could barely make out the figure of Castiel heading towards Sam's bed. Clenching his teeth, Dean fought back a wave of irrational jealousy. He watched, heart pounding, as Cas stretched his hand out towards Sam's face then breathed a sigh of relief as Cas drew back and turned towards Dean.

Castiel leaned over Dean, making a shushing motion with one hand while snagging Dean's closest hand with the other.

Dean was instantly hard and raring to go. At this point Dean could care less if Sam woke up and caught them in a compromising position. Cas was making a move and Dean was finding that unbearable hot.

Dean gently removed his hand from Cas' and slid on his jeans. Quietly he picked up the car keys from the nightstand. Silently they made their way across the room and slid the door shut behind with no more than a muffled click.

Castiel was on Dean in an instant, shoving him up against the motel room door and pushing his body up against Dean's. Castiel kissed with reckless abandon, a little rough, occasionally and (Dean was pretty sure) accidentally clashing their teeth together, and Dean loved every moment of it.

Dean was surprised by how much Cas' take charge attitude was turning him on. Sure, he'd been with aggressive women before and he'd sure as hell'd enjoyed it but there was something about the sense of being physically overpowered by Castiel that had Dean getting harder, faster than any sexual encounter in his vast experience. Dean was actually a little embarrassed by the needy moans and gasps Castiel was wringing from him.

Dean turned his head to the side, ripping his lips from Castiel's. He opened his mouth to speak but his breath turned into a gasp as Castiel refocused his attention on Dean's neck.

Dean squirmed, rubbing his body against Castiel's strong, slender frame.

"Oh G-Cas!" Dean corrected himself in time. _Damn I'm so whipped._

"Shhhhh," Castiel paused in his attentions.

"Immmmm-" Dean shoved Castiel from him. After collecting himself for a moment he met Cas' confused gaze.

Dean smiled lasciviously, "Come on," he said as he tried to tug Castiel alongside him, "you can ravish me in the Impala." Dean jangled his keys in front of Castiel when he didn't move.

Castiel's eyes shot to the keys before meeting Dean's eyes. "N-not there," he said quietly.

It was Dean's turn to look confused. "Why not? Sam said there's no other rooms and this is the only motel in town."

When Castiel didn't immediately answer, Dean continued, "He'll be perfectly safe. We warded the room before we went to sleep." Dean knew at this point that he was rambling but he couldn't stop, "And you heard Sam say that the demon you hurled your sword through was just in the right place at the right time and was surprisingly smart enough to go for reinforcements before attacking."

"It is not that," Castiel commented as Dean took a breath.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked as patiently as possible given the fact that his penis was pressed painfully against his zipper.

"I saw you with _her_."

"Who?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"Anna. You…fornicated with her _and_ allowed her to touch-" Castiel stopped abruptly and turned away.

"God Cas," for once Castiel didn't object to Dean's use of his father's name in vain, "Anna didn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry you saw that." Dean turned Castiel around to face him before capturing his face between his hands, "_You_ are important to me."

Castiel smiled at Dean's words. Leaning forward he gently brushed his lips against Dean's before moving to extract the keys from Dean's hand.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "We could wait until we can get a room to ourselves." _Please don't wanna wait. Please don't wanna wait._

Castiel opened the back door to the Impala before turning back around to face Dean. Grabbing his upper arms, Castiel spun him around and shoved him almost painfully against the frame of the car and kissed him with renewed passion. "Get in," he growled as he ripped his lips away from Dean's.

Dean's penis jumped at the tone of Castiel's voice. Eagerly he pushed off the car enough to turn around and crawl into the back.

Dean jumped, hitting his head on the padded roof of his baby when he felt Castiel's hand smack his ass.

Iris' widened in a combination of surprise and arousal, Dean's head turned to look over his shoulder at Cas. Castiel's darkened eyes immediately met Dean's. Castiel hadn't removed his hand from Dean's ass where he'd smacked it. As Dean watched, Castiel removed his hand only far enough to be able to deliberately slap Dean's ass again.

Dean moaned at the sharp sting. He writhed as Castiel rubbed his ass before smacking it again. Dean spun around as quickly as possible. Tugging on the lapels of Cas' trench, Dean pulled Castiel into the car on top of him.

Castiel pulled away just long enough to shut the door behind him before he descended upon Dean, latching their lips together.

Castiel had picked up quite a bit in their few kissing sessions. While he still kiss with a bit of clumsiness, he'd clearly learned a lot and quickly had Dean moaning and gasping for breath.

Dean rhythmically moved his hips up to meet Cas'. He grinned in satisfaction as he noticed the effect he was having on Cas. Castiel was breathing heavily. His eyes were blown wide, two large, shimmering pools of blue that Dean could easily drown in.

His gaze was adoring, like Dean was the most important in all of creation. And also, there was a look of awe, as if Castiel could not believe the sensations running through his vessel.

Dean was most definitely in awe. Here they were, messing around in the back seat of the Impala like a couple of teenagers and he was already close to blowing his load like one. _No way in hell is that gonna happen again!_

Dean brought his hands between their 2 bodies. Cas' trench was buttoned up, which was unusual for Cas. But Dean tackled the buttons without breaking contact between their lips like a pro. It didn't take long for Dean to realize why Castiel had the trench buttoned up as his hands continued to encounter bare skin.

Dean pulled his lips away from Cas'. "Someone was sure of themselves," Dean teased while his eyes devoured Castiel's form.

Castiel bit his bottom lip and worried it, for the first time that night looking unsure of himself.

"Hey Cas," Dean captured Castiel's face in his hands, waiting patiently for him to meet his eyes. "I like it. _Really_ like it." Dean lifted his hips up to meet Castiel's body to show him just how much he liked it. "You're amazing Cas."

Castiel smiled, but it looked forced. Dean thought he was still worried about doing something Dean wouldn't like.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"How about we choose a special word to say in case either one of us do not like what the other is doing?"

"You mean a 'safe word'?" Castiel clarified.

Dean's eyes widened in shock before jealousy overcame him and his eyes narrowed into slits, "Who told you about safe words?" he asked stiffly.

Castiel's head tilted in confusion. "You did," he stated simply.

Dean huffed in disbelief, "And when did I tell you about _that_?"

"Over a year ago. You and Sam were investigating a case and something about it upset you enough that when I 'popped in' you were intoxicated. Fortunately Uriel was otherwise occupied, you were rather vocal in you dislike of many things including him."

"Which case was it?" Dean asked a little skeptically.

"You did not indicate what you and Sam were hunting. You did tell me that something called a 'Criss Angel is a douchebag', that you 'really freaking hate witches', and you seemed particularly upset by your encounter with the Chief. You kept saying that you didn't want to be 'had by the Chief' and that he'd wanted you to tell him your 'safe word'."

By this point, Dean was recalling the hazy memory and had actually started to laugh softly. I'd forgotten about that. I was pretty freaked."

"Why would you want a safe word if it made you 'pretty freaked'?"

"I was 'pretty freaked' by the thought of being 'had by the Chief'. I'm not pretty freaked by the thought of being had by _you_. Dean sensually ran his hands up Castiel's torso. "I'm actually not at all freaked out by the thought of being _had_ by _you_. Which is weird because I've never even wanted to be with a man before."

"But I'm not a man," Castiel leaned down, catching Dean's lips again. After a moment he broke away to begin undressing Dean, wanting to feel every inch of his skin.

"So what word should we use?" Dean asked as he tried to focus despite Castiel's exploration of his body.

Undeterred from his task, Castiel suggested, "Why not just say stop?"

Dean reached down between them, taking Castiel in hand and beginning to stroke him. Intentionally he paused. "Don't stop," Castiel growled and Dean removed his hand completely. At Castiel's glare Dean cheekily said, "You said stop."

"I said don't stop!"

Dean remained silent, just grinning up at him.

"Fine," Castiel huffed in exasperation as he brought Dean's hand back to where he wanted it. "What do you suggest?"

Dean began to stroke Castiel idly as he thought on it. Obviously they'd want something silly, something that neither would normally say… "Platypus!"

"Platypus?" Castiel repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, it's a silly looking creature tha-"

"I know what one is, it was Gabriel's idea of a joke, but why platypus?"

"What are the odds of either of us accidentally saying that word?"

Castiel considered before agreeing, "Fine."

Sitting up, Castiel ordered, "Now stop talking and remove your pants. I wish to fornicate with you now.

Dean hurried to comply. It was getting ridiculous how quickly he was jumping to comply with bossy Cas' orders, in more ways than one. He'd have to work on that, Cas seemed to get bossier every day.

Moments later they were on each other, kissing, sucking and grabbing every inch of exposed flesh. Dean slid his hands around Castiel beneath his trench coat to give his ass a firm squeeze.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, torn between pushing back into Dean's hands and pushing forward to bring their bodies together.

Dean moved his hands again. One moved to cup Castiel's face and draw them together again while the other captured one of Castiel's hands and brought it down to their erections.

After a bit of fumbling, Dean was able to wrap their hands around both of their erections. It felt amazing, this delicious sensation of skin against skin.

Castiel caught no to what Dean was doing fairly quickly. Sure it was awkward, neither having don't _this_ ever before, but soon Castiel's hand was moving in tandem with Dean's, up and down their shafts.

Castiel struggled for breath that he really didn't need, but his vessel was apparently no longer getting that message. He gasped against Dean's neck, occasionally kissing and sucking and licking.

It didn't take long for them to reach climax. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, feeling as if every bone had been removed from his vessel.

"Mmmmmm," Castiel hummed in contentment. Dean couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks to my coworker who suggested platypus. Yes, I did write most of this chapter at work ;-) As always feedback is greatly appreciated.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

҉҉҉ Chapter Fourteen ҉҉҉

Dean woke, slightly chilled, to a light tapping noise. "Go 'way Sammy," he mumbled sleepily as he burrowed closer to the warmth beside him.

As the tapping became louder and more violent, Dean awoke fully. He was in the Impala, butt-ass naked, arms wrapped around Castiel like he was a frigging teddy bear. At some point during the night one of them, probably Castiel, had pulled the trench coat over them. Early morning light was streaming in through the window. Dean blinked his eyes rapidly, adjusting to the light.

"Oh, shit!" Dean shook Castiel, being careful to not allow the trench coat to slide off them. "Cas wake up," Dean said urgently.

Castiel's eyes shot open, and Dean held him down to keep him from sitting up (because that would expose them).

"There's a cop outside and I'd rather not get booked for indecent exposure. Think you got enough juice to mojo some clothes on us?"

Castiel glared in response, dressing them under the trench coat without so much as twitching a muscle.

"Sorry, this isn't the morning after I'd imagined either," Dean kissed Castiel lightly on the cheek before sitting up. "I'll make it up to you."

Dean rolled down the window. "Good morning officer."

Clearly surprised to see that they were fully dressed, the cop took a moment to respond, "Is there a reason why you boys are sleeping out here when there are still two perfectly good rooms available?"

_There are? Then why had Sammy only gotten one room._ Dean shook off his surprise and lied his ass off, "We got hungry and drove around town looking for a place to get food. It wasn't until we got back that we'd realized that we had accidently locked ourselves out of the room we were sharing with my brother. Since it was very late and we didn't want to wake anyone we slept out here."

"Alright, just try not to make a habit of it."

"Yes sir."

After the cop walked away Dean sank back down beside Castiel and gave him the good morning kiss he wished he could have woken him up with. Castiel was resistant at first, clearly still mad with Dean, but soon he melted into the kiss.

Minutes later Dean broke away. "Much as I'd like to we cannot spend all day here."

Castiel nodded in understanding. With an inhuman ease he got out of the backseat of the car and deftly slid his trench coat on. Dean followed closely behind, his ease due to repetition. "I'm starving and you should probably eat too."

"I do not-"

"You _do_ need to eat," Dean interrupted. "I know that you are still powerful Cas," Dean continued figuring that he'd hurt Castiel's pride by asking if he could do something as simple as dress them. "I know that you don't need to do anything the human way and hopefully it'll never come to that but I still think it would be best to conserve your mojo."

Castiel didn't say anything but he did look less annoyed. "Besides, I'll worry if you don't," Dean added knowing it was pathetic, but he figured since Castiel has had little experience with humans that it just might do the trick. "You don't want me to worry, right?"

Castiel slumped in defeat and got into the front passenger's seat. As he walked around the Impala to slide into the driver's seat Dean wondered where Castiel had picked up that particular gesture. He felt a little guilty making Castiel feel that way. Sure he wanted Castiel to eat but… "Cas," Dean leaned over and lightly kissed Castiel on the cheek, "I'm sorry. You don't have to eat if you really don't want to."

"No. You are correct. I am slowly losing use of my abilities and I need to become accustomed to such things."

Dean didn't like the look in Castiel's eyes; it reminded him too much of the broken Cas from that fucked up future, "Hey, it's not all bad right?"

Castiel looked thoughtful, but remained silent.

"C'mon Cas," Dean blew lightly in Castiel's ear and grinned as he caught the hitch in Castiel's breathing (not that he technically had to breathe but still Dean had managed to make him forget to). "There's gotta be a few things you like?" Dean asked again before leaning even closer and running his tongue lightly along the shell of Castiel's ear making him squirm.

"D-Deeeeeean," Castiel's voice cracked with passion. Within moments he had Dean pinned against the driver's side door and had found some way to crawl onto Dean's lap despite the cramped spaced made even smaller with the presence of the steering wheel.

Castiel kissed frantically as he rocked his hips, and his erection, against Dean.

Dean went from half-mast to raring to go in an instant. Castiel moved his lips from Dean's to trace along his jaw and latch onto his neck. Dean just kind of sat there, momentarily overwhelmed as Castiel sucked, licked, and lightly nipped at a spot on his neck that was apparently really sensitive. Dean felt boneless and his mind could barely function. _How in the hell did Cas find this spot?! I didn't even know about it. What're the odds that none of the women I've been found this? 'Course necking like this isn't usually high on my list of priorities._

Dean slid his right hand up, threading his fingers through Castiel's hair. With a light yank, he pulled Castiel's mouth away from his neck. He was surprised to see that this apparently turned on Castiel even more, and mentally filed away that information for later.

"You're killing me Cas," at Castiel's sharp inquisitive stare, Dean felt like Castiel was looking inside him, which was creepily entirely possible, "Not literally." Dean fought the urge to kiss him again. He was losing man-points every time Castiel did something that made him think disgustingly cutesy adoring words and caused a desire to kiss him softly and all manner of other girly things.

"You know we can't do this," Dean stated. At Castiel's confused head tilt Dean clarified, "That cop could come back any minute and it would be really inconvenient for the authorities to realize I'm not actually dead. Plus, I'm not sure how Sammy's going to react to this but I'm willing to bet it'd be better if we tell him instead of him finding out through the police that we were having sex in the parking lot."

Castiel looked at Dean hungrily. He didn't _want_ to stop. "Get one of the other rooms."

Dean's penis jumped eagerly at Castiel's demanding tone. "Awww, fuck," Dean pressed his palm into his crotch. "Fine," Dean didn't think this problem was going to be able to go away on its own. "You go tell Sammy we're gonna go get breakfast and he should go ahead and clean up and grab us some clean clothes when he's not looking. I'll go get us a room and move the Impala to the other side of the building." Dean leaned forward to give Castiel a brief kiss before ripping away and getting out of his baby.

_How in the hell am I going to hide this?_ Dean glanced down at the noticeable bulge pressing against his zipper as he walked across the parking lot. He doubted he could. Fortunately no one was up front when he walked in _and_ the counter was fairly high.

Moments after ringing the silver service bell, a young man came out front.

"I'd like to get a room; king-sized bed if you have one."

"Yeah we have one of those left," the attendant commented with a knowing look. Dean was too busy picturing Castiel writhing beneath him to notice. He paid on auto pilot, took the key, and went out to move the Impala.

Just after he'd reached the car and had thrown her into reverse, Castiel came out with some clothes slung haphazardly over his arm.

Dean swung the Impala over next to him and leaned over to open the door.

Silently Castiel climbed in, careful not to drop their clothes. Neither said a word; it was taking everything they had just to stay apart. It only took Dean seconds to drive around and park in front of their new room (which was lucking on the opposite side of the building from the room Sammy was in).

Dean was at the door in moments with Castiel following close behind. The instant he shut the door behind him he was all over Castiel, clean clothes forgotten on the floor as Castiel's hands gripped Dean's hair, pulling his mouth closer. Dean pulled back and started to remove Cas' clothing while heading towards the bathroom. "Let's continue this in the shower," Dean figured that would buy them a little extra time. At Castiel's disappointed stare Dean reassured, "Don't worry, this time'll be much better than the last shower we took together."

By the time Dean leaned over and turned on the water, Castiel was completed naked and Dean was only wearing his jeans; Castiel took the opportunity to encircle his hands around Dean's waist and unbutton them. Slowly he lowered the zipper, before moving his hands around to Dean's back and slowly sliding the jeans to the floor as his hands caressed Dean's lower back, buttocks, and legs.

When Dean went to step out of his jeans, his legs were so rubbery he had to hold onto the wall for balance. He stood there panting for a moment before he turned around, unintentionally hitting Castiel in the face with his erection before jerking back a step.

Castiel tilted his head curiously before leaning forward and licking the tip of Dean's penis.

"C-C-Cas you don't have to-" Dean started blubbering incoherently as Castiel began to explore Dean's length with his mouth. He used his tongue to trace a vein to the base then slowly kissed his way back to the tip. Carefully, he sucked the head gently before taking more into his mouth. "Wait, stop I'm-" Dean blushed in embarrassment as he came in record time.

Castiel smiled up at Dean before he noticed the blush coloring Dean's skin. Completely unaware of the reason for Dean's embarrassment, Castiel decided in favor of ignoring it and stood up before crowding him up against the wall to kiss him.

Dean broke away just long enough to open the shower curtain and step inside, tugging Castiel's hand to make him follow. After a brief passionate kiss, Dean slid down and leaned over Castiel's cock. He couldn't believe he was about to do this…that he _wanted_ to do this. He'd never done this… Closest he'd ever come was a failed attempt at sucking his own that threw his back out.

Torn, Dean hesitated. Part of him wanted to make Castiel come just as quickly as he had; another wanted to drag it out. He wasn't sure he'd be any good at it in the first place and he worried he'd gag if Castiel came in his mouth. Tentatively, he brought one hand up to encircle the base while bracing himself with the other before leaning in to place a close-mouthed kiss on the head. Castiel's loud moan of pleasure reminded Dean that Castiel had no expectations.

It was awkward at first. Sure he'd thought about doing this since they had started messing around, but imagination and shoving hamburgers into your mouth didn't really do much to prepare you for this particular activity. Dean tried to drag it out a little; no better way of learning than doing in his opinion. Every time he felt that Castiel was a little too close he eased off a bit, but it wasn't long before Castiel tugged Dean's hair in warning.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait for the update. I'll try not to make everyone wait so long next time.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

҉҉҉ Chapter Fifteen ҉҉҉

Sam hummed loudly as he took a shower as quickly as humanly possible, well, that is, as quickly as it is humanly possible to take a shower and actually come out clean. The couple in the room next to theirs was apparently taking a very _different_ kind of shower. Fortunately they weren't extremely loud so far but it definitely reminded him of how long it had been since he'd hooked up with someone.

Normally Sam would've been up early, showered, dressed, and ready to research, but for some reason he'd slept in today; only waking up when Castiel had declared to the otherwise empty room that he and Dean were getting breakfast and telling him (in a tone that sounded surprising like an order) to clean up. Castiel had then proceeded to hover over as if they couldn't possibly leave until Sam was in the shower, as if heaven itself forbid that Sam to actually be allowed to sleep in just once. Moments after closing the bathroom door, Sam had heard the door slam shut as Castiel had left. He didn't really know what was going on with Cas this morning.

Sam glared down at his penis. Apparently Dean _was_ right; he _did_ need to get 'laid more' because right now the muffled sex sounds coming through the wall were definitely causing an urgently arising problem.

Sam felt dirty getting off on a private moment between lovers. Of course there were times when a couple next door would be especially enthusiastic and if Dean happened to be out with some random woman he'd picked up in a bar then Sam would take care of business. He always felt guilty about it even though the couples were usually so loud, and the walls so thin, that they couldn't expect privacy, but this…this was different.

Rarely did the Winchester brothers end up staying in a place that didn't have paper thin walls, but Sam felt even worse this time, like he was a voyeur getting off on a private moment between soul mates. And yet, a small part of him reveled in it, a part of himself he rarely indulged because it reminded him too much of the high he'd felt while drinking demon blood to increase his powers.

All Sam could really hear was a deep-voiced man wordlessly expressing his pleasure, but he could all too easily picture a gorgeous blond on her knees in the shower, soft, swollen, reddened lips wrapped around the man's penis. Her hums of pleasure drowned out by the sound of falling water. Sam could practically feel the vibrations surrounding his penis as he imagined lips surrounding _him_ and humming to increase _his_ pleasure.

The noises were getting louder now and Sam was getting unbearably hard. Giving in to temptation, Sam pictured the hot blond woman going down on him, just as he had been picturing as happening next door, despite his best intentions. Sam firmly gripped himself and closed his eyes, immersing himself in his fantasy, driven by the pants and moans and groans and gasps of pleasure coming through the wall.

Sam's hand was moving frantically now; he was close. The muffled shout of his neighbor coming was enough to send him over the edge.

Sam leaned bonelessly against the shower wall for a couple of minutes before rousing himself – Castiel and Dean could come at any minute and he'd worked up quite the appetite.

* * *

><p>AN: I am most emphatically sorry for the extreme length of time between updates, but I finally received treatment for my sleep disorder so I should be updating more regularly now.<p>

Also, I'm sorry this chapter's so short but I apparently have problems imagining moose masturbation ;-) Hope everyone's still enjoying the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

҉҉҉ Chapter Sixteen ҉҉҉

Dean and Castiel drove in a comfortable silence. It didn't take them long to find what was apparently the only diner in town. Cars were lined up on both sides of the street for a couple of blocks and a line wrapped around the outside of the building.

"Damn, that's a line," Dean whistled in appreciation. Pulling up to a stop ring in front of the door, Dean prompted, "Go in and see if they want us to wait in line for a to go order. I'll go find a place to mark and meet you inside."

Castiel looked unsure, but opened the door anyway.

"Hey," Castiel turned back towards Dean and right into a gentle kiss. "Whatever they say just ask for a menu and look it over. When I get back in, we'll choose a couple of things for you to try."

Castiel smiled, then turned away and confidently headed into the diner.

Dean had been forced to park a few streets away so it took him a couple of minutes to get back to Castiel. When he did, Dean slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around Castiel and leaning down to rest his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"I think I would like to try this," Castiel said, pointing at a menu posted above the counter.

"What? No 'I missed you Dean'? No 'I counted the minutes you were gone'?" Dean asked teasingly into Castiel's ear.

Castiel lifted his hands, resting them above Dean's and leaned back unconsciously, "It was seven minutes twenty-one seconds and eighteen milliseconds from the moment I shut the car door to when you stepped into the diner."

"Wow Cas, I was just kidding about counting time, but I missed you too." Dean kissed the nape of Castiel's neck before considering the menu. "That does look good," Dean stated referring to the sampler-style breakfast that Castiel had pointed at which included eggs cooked to order, choice of toast or pancakes, hash browns or fruit, and bacon or sausage. "It'll let you try a lot of different things and I can get the same meal with different choices so you can try even more. Did you ask if we need to wait in line?"

"Yes. I asked and the waitress said no and to 'flag her down' when we are ready to order. I did not know what she meant by that but before I could ask she walked away."

"She just meant to wave at her when she's looking in your direction so she knows when you're ready," Dean explained simply.

Castiel accepted this with a nod and within a minute he flagged her down.

҉

Dean and Castiel rode silently in the car back to the motel room. Castiel had all three styrofoam containers balanced precariously on his knees. Dean was tempted to ask if he was using some mojo to keep them steady, but their morning was pretty much perfect so far and he didn't want to risk Castiel taking it as anything other than a joke.

They made it back to the motel without Castiel dropping a container even when Dean had to slam on the breaks when some idiot kid ran in front of him, maybe Cas really was using mojo on the boxes.

As soon as Dean parked in front of the room they were supposed to be sharing with Sam, Dean lightly touched Castiel's arm, "Hang on a moment and I'll help you with the food."

Dean quickly got out and went around to the other side of the Impala. After opening the door he took the containers of food and placed them on the hood. As Castiel got out, Dean pulled him up into his arms and up to his lips.

After a moment, Castiel pulled back slightly, "What if Sam sees?"

"Then I guess we wouldn't have to figure out a way to tell him," Dean smiled, but looked thoughtful at the same time. "You know that's not a half bad idea."

Castiel couldn't help leaning in to kiss him, and they quickly got caught up in eachother again.

Chuck knows if Sam would have found out just that way if Dean's stomach hadn't chosen to growl hungrily, reminding them of the food and Sam.

"Damn," Dean swore softly against Castiel's lips, "never thought I would ever wish I didn't have to eat."

Dean pulled back and grabbed the food off the car, Castiel following silently behind. Just as Dean was about to tell Castiel to grab the keys out of his pocket, the door opened.

"Finally, I'm starving," Sam said as he held the door open for them. "What took so long?"

"We were having sex," Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh," Sam clearly didn't believe him, "and?"

"There were 153 people in line when we arrived," Castiel offered helpfully, surprised that Sam took the news of Dean's and his burgeoning sexual relations so calmly.

"Oh. I'm surprised you got back so quickly then."

Dean opened up the boxes of food and gave Sam his disgustingly healthy breakfast, then pulled two chairs together. Dean sat, patting the chair next to him when Castiel didn't immediately sit down.

Dean knew that Castiel normally stayed really close to him, but he was surprised when Sam didn't blink an eye seeing them sit shoulder to shoulder.

"Alright so eggs first," Dean said cheerily. "These are scrambled," Dean held a forkful of eggs up to Castiel's mouth, smiling widely as he obediently opened his mouth and leaned forward. Dean found his eyes riveted on Castiel's mouth, remembering them closing around something else this morning. Dean shifted uncomfortably as his jeans became a little too tight.

"Mmmmm," Castiel hummed in appreciation, increasing Dean's…problem.

"Here's sunny side up," Dean offered another forkful of eggs.

Castiel hummed again; this time in concentration, comparing the two.

Dean quickly shot a glance in Sam's direction, wondering if the sounds Castiel was making sounded pornographic to him too.

Dean was surprised when Castiel took the fork from him and started in on the rest of the sunny side up eggs. In silence they ate, stealing glances at eachother. Whenever they finished a part of the meal Dean would start again by telling Castiel what it was and eating the item Castiel apparently liked less. When they got to pancakes, Castiel's eyes grew wide and he started practically shoveling the rest in his mouth.

Dean laughed softly, finally catching Sam's attention, "You should probably slow down Cas," Sam advised, "You could make yourself sick."

Castiel nodded and began to eat at a normal pace, while Sam began to mess around on his laptop, presumably doing some preliminary research. Dean was surprised he hadn't even noticed that Sam'd finished eating.

It wasn't long before Dean and Castiel had finished eating. Dean grabbed their empty containers and tossed them in the trash. Sam was still researching, or doing other nerd things, on his computer. Dean took a moment to fervently hope that there would be some non-nerdy investigating options available.

Castiel shifted in his seat, drawing Dean's attention. "Hey Cas, you have some-" Dean pointed to a spot on Cas' face. Predictably Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Dean furtively glanced in Sam's direction, making sure he was still engrossed in nerdville. "Don't worry, I'll get it," Dean smiled roguishly before leaning in to like the syrup off Cas' cheek. "Yum," Dean sat back down with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. His action had gone unnoticed by Sam and definitely had an effect on Cas.

Castiel's eyes were blown wide, his nostrils flared, his chest heaving with what was still probably unnecessary breathing. Castiel was clearly fighting an internal battle. His eyes kept darting back and forth between Dean's lips and Sam's hunched figure. Castiel knew that Dean hadn't wanted Sam to see that like by the way he'd looked at Sam first; and he sensed that Dean would not want Castiel to kiss him in front of Sam.

Dean's sitting down next to him again had just increased Castiel's level of frustration and he had definitely seemed pleased with himself.

Calculating Sam's point of view if he happened to look up took Castiel but a millisecond. Sneakily he lowered his hands below the table and rested one high up on Dean's inner thigh. Castiel copied Dean's earlier facial expression as best as he was able, wanting to let Dean know, nonverbally, that he knew exactly what he was doing. Apparently he was successful because Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously then widened in surprise when he noticed the somewhat awkward smirk on Castiel's face.

Dean froze as Castiel began to slowly move his hand higher.

"Guys."

Dean and Castiel both jumped guiltily.

"I found the woman's address that the librarian referred me to. I'm going to go see if she'll allow me to look through her records and see what information I can find."

"Sure thing Sammy. Me and Cas'll talk to a couple of the wackos and see if they're as talkative as most religious fanatics are, maybe their activities have something to do with the weapon."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope everyone's enjoying this so far. Feedback let's me know ;-)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

҉҉҉ Chapter Seventeen ҉҉҉

As soon as Sam had left, Castiel practically tackled Dean onto the closest bed, quickly pinning his hands above his head, and violently bringing their lips together.

"I…nearly….did this…before yo-…brother," Castiel gasped out between needy, breathless kisses.

"Sammy's…sucha…cockblock," Dean replied.

Castiel tore his lips away from Dean's and began to explore his neck, licking, sucking, and biting between tender kisses as he gently continued to keep Dean's hands immobile above their heads.

Dean was definitely turned on. He'd never really gotten into the whole bondage thing. In his experience, being bound up did not make for happy times. Sure there'd been a couple of kinky women who had wanted to tie him up, but he'd always made sure they used the trick, silver-plated handcuffs he kept hidden away in the bottom of his bag…the ones that he could get out of in a moment's notice, and he always French kissed them with a little salty holy water in his mouth first, better to cover the basics beforehand.

_This_ was entirely different. Castiel wasn't just some weak floozy he'd picked up at a local bar; Castiel was a powerful supernatural being who had fought his way through countless demons to drag Dean's ass outta hell.

Dean was torn. Part of him wanted to submit, while another part clamored to explore Castiel as well.

Castiel sank lower, exploring Dean's upper chest, laving the skin around Dean's nipples with his tongue, intentionally ignoring the needy peaks. Dean struggled slightly against Castiel's hold, wanting to guide Cas' mouth.

"Stay still," Castiel demanded, and damn if he didn't have a lower, even sexier, demanding sex-god voice.

Dean tried, really he did, but then Castiel loosened his hold on Dean's wrists with one hand and dragged it down slowly to play with one nipple as he gently worried the other with his teeth, and Dean thrashed enough that one wrist nearly slipped out of Castiel's hand.

Castiel sat up, displeasure clear in his eyes as he considered him thoughtfully then released Dean's hands.

"Sorry. Please. Sorry. Don't stop," Dean begged.

"I'm not," Castiel stated calmly as he removed his tie. "Strip," he ordered, causing Dean to nearly loose it right then and there.

Dean eagerly removed his clothes as quickly as possible without leaving the bed, then raised his hands above his head in a sign of compliance.

Castiel had removed the rest of his clothing as well; however he was holding his tie while looking above Dean's head.

Dean wasn't stupid. He knew what Castiel was thinking about trying. "Cas," he said softly, catching his attention, continuing after their eyes met, "It's okay. I trust you."

Castiel's look softened and he reached up to gently bind Dean's wrists to the bedframe with his tie.

Dean lightly tugged at his bindings, not trying to get away but trying to show Castiel that it was enough. His body tingled with awareness as Castiel's gaze slid down to look over every visible inch of skin.

Sliding back down, Castiel picked up where he'd left off, teasing Dean's nipples, but now with his teeth and tongue while his hands explored Dean's sides and abs.

Dean was doing everything he could to stay still and patient as Castiel mapped out his body. Castiel was taking his time, savoring every inch of Dean's skin as he crept lower and lower.

As Castiel came closer to his painfully hard penis, his hands slowly slid down along the outside of Dean's legs to hook under the back of his knees, pulling them up until so Dean's legs bent. Dean didn't know what Castiel was trying to accomplish with this but he'd committed to allowing Castiel this and he wasn't about to let a little confusion stop him.

Castiel began tasting the skin near the juncture of Dean's legs, as he slid his hands back up. Dean was so preoccupied by Castiel's mouth that he didn't notice when Castiel removed one of his hands from Dean's body and deftly opened a bottle of lube. He most definitely _did_ notice when Castiel sat back to lube up the fingers of one of his hands. "C-cas?"

"Trust me Dean."

Dean nodded stiffly and watched warily as Castiel lubed hand slid out of sight between his legs. The first tentative touch to his rim came as a shock even though he was expecting it, but Dean slowly felt the tension drain from his body as Castiel simply massaged his opening for several minutes. Dean fought back panic as Castiel's first finger penetrated his ass. He did trust Cas. Really he did. And it wasn't like there hadn't been an adventurous woman or two who'd talked him into some anal play. But Castiel had no experience up until a couple of days ago. But when it came down to it…Dean trusted him. Plain and simple.

Castiel gave Dean's body time to adjust to the intrusion, and Dean's mind time to make a decision, before beginning to move his finger within Dean. As he fell into a steady thrusting rhythm, Castiel leaned down and licked a stripe from the base of Dean's cock up to take the head into his mouth.

As Dean gasped at the pleasure, Castiel slid another finger inside him. Castiel skimmed his mouth down along Dean's length, distracting him from the slight burning sensation in his ass. As soon as he felt Dean's body relax around his fingers he slid his mouth off and began to tease him again with gentle kisses and nips on his upper thighs while he began to scissor Dean further open with his fingers.

Castiel twisted his fingers around inside Dean, surprised by how easy it was to find his prostate without any practical experience.

"Oh G-" Dean bit off his blasphemous outcry as Castiel nipped Dean's thigh a little harder in reprimand. "Where the fuck did you learn this shit?"

"The internet," Castiel said seriously as he unerringly hit Dean's prostate a few more times before slipping inside a third finger.

"How'd you find this on the internet? I didn't know you even knew how to turn on a compu-" Dean's voice broke as Castiel deliberately rubbed his prostate roughly.

"Sam taught me."

"Sam taught you how to look up an instruction manual for gay sex!"

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully. "I doubt he knew that was my intention. I advised him that I wanted to research human interaction. He showed me how to use his laptop and I was able to find some very helpful educational videos on exploring homosexual intercourse for the first time while he took a shower."

"Where was I?" Dean asked.

"Watching Dr. Sexy. I believe you were completely oblivious," Castiel added smugly.

Before Dean could think of an appropriate reply Castiel removed his fingers and crawled back up Dean's body to kiss him lightly.

Sensing Dean's apprehension (Dean had obviously figured out what would be coming next), Castiel's eyes searched Dean's, needing to make sure he was okay with this.

"Just be sure to use a lot of lube," Dean said glibly, hiding his anxiety.

Dean watched, eyes wide, as Castiel lubed up his penis. He didn't care about the lack of a condom, not like either of them had anything and if they were going to do this he'd much rather have nothing else between them…but how in the hell was _that _supposed to fit inside him. With everything him and Castiel had been doing, he'd never really considered actual penetrating gay sex. He was surprised that Castiel had the foresight to do actual research.

Castiel quickly untied Dean's hands and wrapped Dean's legs around his back. After positioning himself at Dean's entrance, Castiel took Dean's penis in hand, giving it a languid stroke as he slid inside slowly until he was fully sheathed inside Dean's body.

It hurt. Of course it hurt. But Dean had a feeling that it could have hurt a helluva lot worse and after a moment or two the discomfort was negligible. Dean carded his hands through Castiel's hair and pulled him down so he could easily reach his lips.

Together they started up a gentle rhythm, a little awkward at first, but soon they were lost in pleasure, forcefully bringing their bodies together, lost in eachothers' eyes.

Dean came first with a shout, his internal muscles clenching around Castiel as he spurted across their chests. Castiel thrust twice more before emptying himself inside Dean. Completely spent, he slid out of Dean's body before collapsing on top of him.

"That was –" Castiel stopped, unsure how to describe what he was feeling.

"Yeah, I know," Dean nuzzled against Castiel's throat before nodding off.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait. Hope everyone's still enjoying it.<p> 


End file.
